Eternity of the Moon
by Reijin
Summary: Alone in the gate of time, a lone figure is meditating. Suddenly she opens her garnet eyes: “The time finally arrives. The time for Eternity to arise will come soon."....
1. The Great Princess

This is my first fic so be nice.

Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon

The story takes place after chaos. 

**Eternity of the Moon**

**By Reijin**

**Chapter 1: The great princess**

Alone in the gate of time, a lone figure is meditating. Suddenly she opens her garnet eyes: 

"The time finally arrives. The time for Eternity to arise will come soon. I have to find the outers."

=========================

The battle with Galaxia had ended 3 months ago. Since then the senshi lived in peace. The peace before crystal Tokyo. The outers disappeared just after and they didn't hear of them since then. All of them were appreciating this peace. Chaos was destroyed and Usagi was with Mamoru. Ami was studying really hard to become a doctor, Minako came back playing volley and was searching the perfect man with Makoto. All seemed to be perfect, but not for Rei. She was having weird dreams and the fire didn't help her. She was seeing the outers, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto they seemed to be praying and so peaceful. Setsuna looked at her and said "It's time" and looked up at a woman who was gloving Rei couldn't see her face only that she was wearing a white dress and that she had a sceptre in one hand. The dream ended always when she was about to see her face and to Pluto enigmatic smile and words "Great princess"...

"What the meaning of all this!!!! I need to speak with Setsuna, I'm sure she knows what's happening!"

========================

In a mansion in Europe, 2 women and a little girl were having the same conversation:

"The woman, it's not Serenity hime who is she?" Pondered the calm one Michiru

"I don't know, but something deep inside of me tells me that we have to find her and …protect her. I don't understand!!!! This feeling is so powerful in the dream I fear her and love her at the same time. Why?!" cried a frustrated senshi of wind

"Because she's our future."

"Setsuna!!!" cried the woman surprised

"What's happening Setsuna?!"

The girl who was silent stood up and looked at the senshi of time 

"It's her, Setsuna-mama. She's awakening after all this time."

"Yes Hotaru-chan"

"For god sake who are you speaking about!!!!?" Haruka exploded

"We are speaking about our true leader, about the woman who keeps in balance the evil and the good, the equilibrium of the Universe, the Great Princess: Eternity"

"What the fuck!"

"Haruka!!! Don't use such a language!!! What are you speaking about Setsuna, isn't Serenity hime our leader?"

"No Michiru-mama she never was our leader, she's only her little sister."

"A new evil is arising and it's more powerful than Chaos and Mistress Nine together"

"Oh my god! Is she a Moon princess? Do you know where she is and why she didn't help us is she's so powerful?"

"All will be known in due time. But I can tell you that she's powerful and could have destroyed Galaxia but it wasn't her fight Serenity wouldn't have become who she is now without those battles. The Great Princess had to stay out of those fights to make her become who she is now. But now, us, outers, her guardians have to find her and protect her"

"Do you mean that you don't know who she is Setsuna-mama?"

"It's seems like something is blocking me. I can't remember, I think that she's protecting herself without knowing it."

"How will we recognise her?"

"All I know is that she's around Serenity. There …there is one thing you have to know before we search for her."

"What is it Setsuna?"

"She has the power to save or destroy the world and because of her mother she could become evil."

"Why? Who is her mother?"

"Queen Beryl"

Gasp could be heard and then a deadly silence.

"Beryl?! The monster who destroyed the Silver Millennium, How can we be her daughter's guardians?"

"I don't remember all the details but I can tell you what Queen Selenity told me. She was born as Beryl daughter, I don't know a lot about her father, only that he was a king of a warrior planet."

"Go on"

"When Beryl discovered she was pregnant she decided to get ride of the baby but she couldn't kill it. She waited the birth and then threw the baby in the space in hope to kill her."

"Oh my god, poor baby." Whispered Michiru

"Unfortunately for Beryl, Queen Selenity who was in a trip at that moment saw her and picked her up before it was too late and saved her. The baby only wore a pendant that have her father and mother portrait and radiated a lot of power. At that time the Queen didn't have Serenity hime so she decided to love the little girl like she was her own. Then she gives birth to Serenity. The inners senshi became her guardians and we became Eternity's. I can't remember anything else."

"But why didn't we remember her at all?"

"I think that the Queen blocked ours memories. Probably to protect her from Beryl all I know is that it's time for her to come back to us and fight this new treat together."

"Where do we begin?"

"I'm not sure, her power may be hidden so our search won't be easy, we could begin by here then Africa, America and then come back to Tokyo. All I know is that we are the key to her awakening."

"Will we speak about that with the inners?"

"No, Michiru, better search her alone I don't want to see Odango interfere in this."

Setsuna looked at the floor, Haruka was true, awakening the Great Princess will change destiny and she didn't know how the inners would take this. Deep inside she knew that the hime will probably be in Tokyo not far from Usagi. Queen Selenity would have seen to that.  'Chronos, please, help me find her before it's too late'. Suddenly a little hand snapped her from her thoughts

"We'll find her Setsuna-mama."

"I hope so Hotaru-chan. I hope so...If they find her before us and trick her in their side it could be the end of the Universe…"

Well, it was a little short. Please rewiev . 

Next chapter will be coming soon.


	2. Neo negaverse

**Well here a new chapter, thanks to Strife3** **for the review.**

**About Eternity being Serenity big sister, well yes they have different parents but, Queen Selenity adopted her and raised her as her daugther, nobody in the Moon Kingdom knew about her real parents. Eternity and Serenity didn't know the true only the Queen and Pluto knew about her origins. The Queen gave Eternity powers like Serenity had. Sorry, I should have said adopted big sister, it wouln't have confused you. I'll make flashback in the laters chapters to explain all that. I hope i answered your question. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own SM or any other anime so don't sue me.**

**Her we go with the new chapter.**

**Chapter 2 : Neo negaverse**

Three months later, Tokyo.

"Rei-chan you're so mean!!!" Usagi was crying on the floor "we don't need to do that any more"

"Stop complaining baka!!!" a rather upset senshi of fire yelled  "we must train!!!"

"Rei-chan, Usagi-chan is right, with Chaos disappeared we don't have any more enemies." replied Minako and added with a cat face. "We could look for a cute guy for you it could calm down that nasty temper of yours."

"How can you be so sure that we won't fight another evil?" replied Rei ignoring Minako last remark.

"We don't…"tried Ami but she was rapidly cut by Rei

"We don't know right!"

"Well Pluto would have informed us, so calm down Rei-chan I agree with you about the importance of training, but I think we should calm down you want to train all day." Said Makoto then added with a worried face "Why? Did you saw something in the fire?"

"No…Nothing…I…"tried to reply Rei but she was cut by a radiant Usagi

"So it's settled I, Princess Serenity, decide that we all need a good time and have fun!" She then winked at Rei.while saying "Beside I'm the most powerful being in the world so don't worry Rei-chan I'll take care of any evil who dare to attack us."

"Yeah us the sailor senshi are the best" said Minako with a V sign.

"Well girls what about going shopping. We'll train another day."

"Alright Mako-chan I'll call Mamo-chan." She began to walk to the centre and then stopped noticing that Rei wasn't following. "You're coming Rei-chan?"

"Sorry, but I have to take care of something. I'll see you later."

"You're sure? » Asked Ami with a little frown

"Yes Ami-chan I'm sure"

"Ok then bye"

"See you later."

The priestess watched them go and headed toward the forest surrounding the temple. 'Fools, they're too sure of themselves but I won't get caught of guard this time. If they don't want to train then I'll do it by myself for Serenity hime and Crystal Tokyo.' She slipped out of her outfit to stay in black shorts and baskets and red sport bra. She put her hair up in a ponytail, entered a strange looking room, typed something in a computer who was in the middle of the room. It indicated 400. A strange buzzing sound could be heard, then the light became red. She seemed to move with more difficulty, she begun to make her kata. 'I have to become stronger, those dreams I don't know what they mean. Who is this woman? Why are the outers with her? And I can't even reach Setsuna.' "Shit!" She threw her punch in the air. "I can't use my readings why? The others think that's only my imagination but I'm sure there's something else."

She continued her training stopping this distraction, she have the feeling that something was about to change …But what?

====================

In the mall 

"Look, look at this dress!!! It's soooo beautiful!!!" said Minako with stars in the eyes "it would be perfect for you Usa-chan!"

"What do you think Mamo-chan?"

"Well» He sweatdroped and put his hand behind his head 'why did they have to bring me here for shopping' "it's not bad at all Usako."

"Well I'm going to try it."

She went to try it with Minako while Ami, Makoto and Mamoru stayed behind

"Ami chan, I'm worried about Rei-chan there's something she's hiding"

"I know Mako-chan but we can't do anything about this."

"Girls, what's happening to Rei?" 

"Since the fight with Galaxia she's not the same" Ami looked at her feet's "She doesn't hang with us, she's really quite and …"

"She wants us to train all day like she's expecting something to happen, she's paranoid."

"Did she have a vision to make her worried?"

"No she only says that her guts are telling her that we need to be ready. Her last death seems to have traumatised her more than ours have."

"I'll try to speak to her…."

Suddenly screams filled the air.

"Wh…What's that???"

Minako ran to them

"There's a youma attacking people! The sailor senshi are needed:"

"Where's Usako?"

"She's out fighting it."

"Alone?!!!! Are you nut???"

"Don't worry Mamoru we're more powerful than these little youmas!"

They ran in a corner to transform

"Venus crystal power!"

"Jupiter Crystal power!"

"Mercury crystal power!"

Meanwhile in the street

The youma was sucking energy. It was rather big with spike all along its body all the people were either unconscious or in its grasp. It uses a needle like spikes to take their energy. A man was floating above it, he was tall with spiky silver hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat with black clothes underneath and a sword along his leg. He was smiling evilly while looking at his youma "She's not among them…Finish them of Haeri!"

"Yes master!" replied Haeri while liking its lips.

It was about to attack when suddenly 

"Stop it!"

"What?!"

"You can't interrupt the people while they're shopping! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!"

"Ha! So you're here Serenity sorry but you can't stop us, you're too weak!"

"What!!! I'm the most powerful being in this world so prepare yourself to have your ass kicked!"

"Haeri destroy this pathetic excuse for a fighter!"

"Yes Master. Prepare to die Moon scum"

"We'll see that!" She made her sceptre appear "Moon eternal kiss!" The attack hit the target but it didn't stop it and it threw spike in her direction. She was soon cornered by the youma when it was suddenly hit by a red rose.

"Endymion, you finally decide to make an appearance to save your dear princess! Too bad she's not the good one."

"What are you speaking about? Who are you?"

"I'm Lerio fifth general of the Neo negaverse!"

"Ne…Neo Negaverse??? But Beryl is dead!"

"Don't worry about that Endy. You don't stand a chance against us!"

"Love and beauty shock"

"Ho no another stupid and weak senshi!" said Lerio in a mocking voice

"We're not weak negascum! Take that! Jupiter oak evolution!"

"Aqua rhapsody!"

Their attacks didn't seem to faze him "Pathetic! You don't even know what's power. Haeri destroy them then come back to the base we haven't found the Great Princess yet."

Meanwhile the senshi had joined Moon and Tuxedo kamen.

"My most powerful attack didn't do anything to it what can we do?"

"We'll do our best Moon!"said Mercury "We have to. I contacted Mars, she will arrive soon."

Haeri turned to give the final blow when suddenly

"Deep submerge!"

"World shaking!"

"Dead Scream"

"Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn!" Cried all of the senshi relieved to have help.

"What's happening here?" asked Uranus "You don't know how to fight a stupid youma?!!!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ! Who said you defeated me. You don't stand a chance!" it was injured but not enough to take him down "you're dead sailor brats! Negaspikes!"

It's spikes where launched to the senshi but Saturn used her glaive to stop the attack.

"Silence wall!"

"You can't resist long against my attacks little girl! The Neo negarverse will arise!"

"Don't take your dreams for reality! Mars flame sniper!"

The blow was powerful; it was the most powerful flame sniper they ever saw. Heari didn't expect this attack and was weakened by the outers attacks.

"Girls! We have to attack at the same time!" said mars but she saw that the inners weren't in condition to fight "Now Pluto! Mars flame sniper!"

"Dead scream!"

"World shaking!"

"Deep submerge!"

The four attacks it the creature before it could recover and destroyed it.

"Sailor Moon, girls are you ok?" asked a rather worried fire senshi

"I think so" was the weakly answer Moon gave her "it was quite tough. Next time I'll be more careful."

 "What were you thinking Moon? Do you have a death wish to fight alonelike that?!!!" snapped Mars at Moon who was beginning to cry, then added remorsefully "sorry I didn't mean to snap like that. Anyway, what happened here?"

"That thing and its master said they were from the Neo Negaverse and they spoke about a Great Princess they were searching." Explained Tuxedo kamen

"Well we better head to Rei's shrine to speak about that." Said Pluto "We need to speak with you."

"Yes and the girls need to rest a little. I'll heal them there" said Saturn. 

After that they returned to they normal clothes and while they were walking. Haruka took hold of Rei arm and said with a grin.

"You're sniper was quite powerful Mars did you train while we were away?"

"I'm not as stupid as the others to think that we can all live happily without any treat, Chaos taught me that. Don't forget I'm War Haruka, I know that peace cannot exist without it."

This stopped Haruka in her track, Rei had grown a lot while they were away, and she has definitively changed. Looking at her the senshi of wind asked herself if it was a good thing.

"Ruka is there a matter?"

"No Michi, no matter at all." Then she smirked "I was only thinking that Mars would have been a great outer."

Michiru pondered her words and giggled "Yes probably, she has a temper that can match your own."

Setsuna who had been listening looked at Rei thoughtfully and then resume her way to the shrine. 

Please review 


	3. New loyalties

**Well, here's a new chapter. **

**Neptunekitty thanks a lot for your kind review, i really apreciate it. I hope you'll like this new chapter. **

**Chapter 3: New loyalties**

"So..." began Mamoru "Do you who was that new evil, Setsuna? He knew Usagi and my real identity."

"What do you mean Mamoru?" interrupted Rei

"I mean that it called me Endymion and Usagi Serenity."

"My god! Setsuna do you have any information about this guy or this Great Princess" asked Amy.

The Outers exanched glances, they seemed uncertain.

"Please girls tell us what's happening" pleaded Usagi.

This pissed of Makoto

"I think you better respond the hime or would you like to disobey a direct request from her?"

"Hmpf!" snorted Haruka "We don't have any obligation with her"

"What!!!!!" roared Makoto "How dare you say that she's your Hime!!!!"

The inners and Mamoru were really shocked. Since the Mistress 9 affair the Outer were respecting Sailor Moon authority. Why did they change now? Rei glanced at them thinking about her dream 'the Great Princess...Oh my god...it is even possible... it would explain their behaviour!' 

While the prietress was thinking the argument continued.

"Mako-chan please calm down" said a rather distressed Amy holding back a fuming Makoto

"Mako-chan is right! How dare you say that! As leader of the Inners I can't let you say that to Serenity hime!!!"

"Even if she's a little harsh, Haruka have all the right to say that Minako" replied Michiru coldly

"Girls, calm down please!" said Setsuna 

"Setsuna, you're the wise one so tell them to stop saying that!" pleaded Amy

"Ami-san, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are only stating the true. I'm sorry if it's hurting you."

"Are you all nuts!!!!" cried Makoto

"Why?" cried Usagi while Mamoru was hugging her trying to calm her "Why are you telling this to me." She sniffed "I'm your princess!" she cried even louder when suddenly a voice cut through the other "I'm..."

"WILL YOU SHUD UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" interrupted a fuming Rei. Everyone was silent.  "Now Setsuna can you explain what's happening please and" she said looking at Makoto and Haruka sending them a death glare "don't interrupt her! And you" she looked at Usagi "stop crying right now!"

Usagi sobbed one more time

"I said right now!!!!!!!!!" when she couldn't even hear a sound she looked at Setsuna another time." Did this have something to do with the Great Princess? Is she your leader or something like that?"

"How do you know about her" gasped Michiru with the others Outers

"I dreamed about her..."

"Did you see her face in your dream?" asked Haruka

"No only the four outers looking at her in a praying like position and Pluto saying "it's time" and "Great Princess" What does that mean Setsuna?"

"It's a long story who had begun during the Silver Milennuim. She's Queen Serenity older daughter."

"What!!!" all the Inners gasped

"I…I have a sister!" said Usagi tearing up

"Not exactly Serenity, she was adopted by your mother when she was a baby before knowing she was expecting you so even if she was older and more powerful she didn't become the heir of the Moon kingdom."

"Why didn't we know about her Setsuna-san" asked Amy

"Well, it's because the Queen wanted her real daughter to become a Queen and she knew that us, Outers wouldn't agree with that."

"You don't want to see Usagi-chan become Queen! How dare you!" exclaimed Makoto

"Eternity-hime, it's her name, is rather more powerful and wise than Serenity-hime and we are her guardians. We'll always be by her side." 

"If she's sooooooo wonderful why the Queen didn't maker her her heir?" asked sarcastically Minako

"Because she feared her power" explained Hotaru "The Great Princess is the more powerful being even known. Compared to her I'm really weak."

"But it's impossible! You're the senshi of destruction how can she be more powerful!" exclaimed Mamoru

"Because she's the equilibrium of the Universe" said Michiru "she's the Princess of the Good and the Evil."

"She can save every body or kill them. It's her duty to make everybody respect the equilibrium between Good and Evil"

"Because without Evil there's no Good…" said Rei thoughtfully

"Exactly Rei-chan" said Setsuna with a little smile which was returned by the fire senshi

"What does the enemy want to do with her? Why are they searching for her?"

"Because they can use her to control the Universe." Explained Michiru looking at the floor

"You mean brainwash her?"

"Something like that."

"But we'll find her before it happen" affirmed Haruka "As her protectors we'll be here for her"

"I don't understand!" exclaimed Usagi "You tried to kill Hotaru-chan because you considered her as a treat and want to protect somebody who's more dangerous! Why?"

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you!" spat the senshi of wind while Michiru looked worriedly at her daughter.

"It's all right Michiru-mama"

"So now we have to find this princess" said Minako

"No!" said forcefully Haruka "The Eternity hime is our business not yours!"

"But she's my sister!"

"Please Usagi it's none of your concern beside she's not even your real sister. The inners are your guardians and we're Eternity's. So let us do what we must do. You won't help."

"But we can fight and search together!" prayed Usagi

"Sorry but we're not a team anymore. We'll do our job alone."

With that said they stood up and began to leave the shrine. Rei went after them leaving The others inners and Mamoru stayed in the room.

"Girls…." Said Usagi tearfully

====================================

Outside the shrine 

"Setsuna wait!"

"What do you want Rei, we said all that needed to be said."

"I wasn't speaking to you Haruka!" responded Rei then she looked at the senshi of time "Setsuna-san… I need to speak with you about this dream. There are things I want to discus about."

Setsuna smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder "Come to our mansion tomorrow morning, you'll explain us the others things you saw." She then turned leaving an astonished fire senshi behind 'How did she know I hided things from the others? Well we'll see that later' she returned to the inners and a heated discussion. 

======================================

"Setsuna why did you asked Mars to come?"

"You'll see Haruka, all I can tell you is that I have the feeling that she will help us find the Hime."

"I you say so Setsuna."

=======================================

Rei's bedroom

The meeting ended without really any answers to their questions. They would search information about Eternity and protect the city even without the outers help and of course train 'About damn time!" mused Rei. 'I hope the meeting with the outers will go well. I need to understand what's happening to me.' With these thoughts, the fire senshi fell asleep to dream another time of Eternity.

=====================================

In an apartment a man with black hair tossed in his bed. He was dreaming and mumbling only one word could be understood

"Eternity…"

======================================

In a distant Planet

"We have to go to earth. All will happen there. The time will arrive shortly. We'll depart tomorrow tell the others."

"Yes, princess."

=======================================

The next morning a young woman was standing in front of a mansion. 'I hope Setsuna-san will help me'. She decided to knock and after a minute was greeted by Hotaru. 

"Hi Rei-chan"

"Hi Hotaru-chan is Setsuna san here?"

"Yes we were waiting for you. Come with me."

They headed to a beautiful living room which was horned by Michiru paintings. There sat in a couch Haruka next to her Michiru who was holding her hand and in another sofa Setsuna. Hotaru sat next to Michiru while Rei sat next to Setsuna.

"Hi girls."

"Rei-chan" saluted Michiru while Haruka nodded to acknowledge her and Setsuna smiled to her.

"So…" said the fire senshi incertainly

"You could begin by explaining the parts of the dream you didn't talk about" said Satsuna 

"Always the wise one hm Setsuna-san." Responded Rei with a smirk "There is only one thing I didn't speak about and it's that I was in the dream."

"What but you tell us that Rei chan" said Michiru with a frown

"No you don't understand Michiru-san. I was different in the dream."

"What do you mean" asked Haruka

"Well, I was in a senshi uniform but it wasn't mine it was different."

"A different senshi uniform?" asked a surprised senshi of time "What did it looked like Rei-chan?"

"The skirt and the collar were dark red and the bows were purple and I was wearing dark red boots. It was really strange and I can't remember the other detail of my fuku only the colours: Dark red and purple."

"Really strange. It is possible that…" Pondered Setsuna 

"What Setsuna-san?"

"Well the inners colours are all different but they are clear colors, I mean blue, red, green and orange. The outers have dark colours: only the bows have bright colours. You're describing a outer uniform."

"What but mars is an inner planet Setsuna-san!!! Why could I be wearing a look alike outer uniform?!"

"Explain yourself Setsuna do you think that Mars could be an outer." Asked and astonished Haruka "It can't be!"

"Let me think Haruka."

"Mars is the planet of war it could depend of Eternity hime authority without being necesarely an outer planet." Said timidly Hotaru

All the others looked at her surprised. She shrugged "It's only an idea"

"I think Hotaru-chan is right Rei-chan, you could be one of us."

"No Michiru-san I'm an Inner, my loyalty goes to Serenity-Hime!" Said a disturbed Rei "And my fuku is normal when I transform. I…I don't know…" she trailed of

"Rei-chan" said Setsuna putting a comforting hand in her tight. "I understand that you are confused, we could do one thing. You could fight with the Inners and train with us as a possible guardian of Eternity-hime. It make sense. War is intimetly related to the equilibrium of Universe it often depend of it.. "

"But, I can't betray..."

"Who is speaking about betrayal Rei chan, we are only speaking about training. You know that since Chaos you became far more powerful than the others Inners and it's for the innocents that you fight, right?" interrupted Haruka

"Yes, but…"

"Then it's settled, when do you want to begin training with us?" said Michiru with a smile

"Well, what bout right now?" said Rei with a beautiful smile

"That's the Outer spirit Chibi-ono!"said Haruka standing up and smilling broadly.

"Rei chan I'll give you a outfit for the training, come with me"

"Thanks Michiru-san!"

Michiru, Hotaru and Rei headed for the bedrooms leaving Setsuna and Haruka alone.

"Eternity's guardian hm?"

"It's the only possibility I could think of Haruka. Beside Rei had become more powerful than a normal Inner more like an outer."

"You're right. It would be good to have another member in our little family. And of all the inners, Mars is the one I like most."

"Probably because she's as hot tempered as you." Said Setsuna chuckling

"Probably, beside you know that fire and wind go along."

"Yeah that's true!" said Setsuna who was laughing by now "Does Michiru-chan have to be worried?"

"Of course no! But I can't help myself but like the Pyro, it would be good to have her fighting by our side."

"Don't push her Haruka-chan, she will need time for that. And Mars being a guardian is only a theory" said Setsuna who had become serious.

"Okay, okay Setsuna, but I'm sure that one day she'll be by our side."

"I know, she won't stand Serenity's attitude for long. But you have to remember that she's her most loyal senshi so it won't be easy."

"Yeah but I have the feeling that in the end she'll choose us. Now come on we can't be lazy we have to go train."

**Please review**


	4. Old friends

**Here's a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 4 : Olds friends**

It'd been two weeks since the attack in that time Rei had spend a lot of time with the outers. She continued her training with the inners but they didn't know that she was with the Outers too. She was more distant and didn't spend time with them anymore out of the training and the meetings. It seemed to them that they didn't know Rei anymore. But Rei wasn't Usagi's only worry Mamoru too was strange, and he seemed really worried but didn't speak about it. What was happening to them' Usagi had the feeling that she was falling apart from her friends, from her love too. Even if Mamoru was more loving than ever he didn't share his problems. 'Mamo-chan what's happening to everybody. I lost the Outers and now I feel Rei-chan slipping away from me.' She then thought about her sister 'who are you? Are you my friend or my enemy you're driving away everybody from me, why?' She curled in a ball and cried silently in her bed.

=========================================

She was walking in the street thinking again about the Outers. The training had begun three weeks ago. It was great! Fighting with Haruka was a challenge that she looked forward every day. She was better in attack with the help of Michiru and Haruka, better in defense with the help of Hotaru and Setsuna. She liked so much these trainings. Better than all she had befriend with the four Outers. She liked so much the bold Haruka, the calm Michiru, the wise Setsuna and the gentle Hotaru. She was feeling so guilty because she never had so good time with the others Inners. Hotaru had even begun to teach her how to heal. It was difficult and harassing but she liked this new power, a power that didn't destroy but help. Setsuna had been quite surprised to see her able to do that. They seemed to really appreciate her and to like spending time together. Even Haruka who had teach her how to ride a motorbike and let her use her old one who was by the way in a really good shape. Hell she seemed new!  One day she stayed with them and after dinner they had gone to the music room. How she liked this room! Haruka had played piano, Michiru violin, Hotaru flute and Setsuna harp while Rei was singing. It was like having a new family. It was so special, she felt special with them, and so happy...A motorbike stopped near her, she didn't even acknowledged it.

"Hey Pyro!" said the driver

"Hey Ruka-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was searching for my chibi-ono."

"Be careful or I'll tell Michi-chan about that!" joked the fire senshi.

"Nah! You like that too much" responded Haruka with a smirk

"Anyway why were you searching me?"

"Well Michi wanted to know if you would like to stay at our house for the weekend for a special training."

"I'd like to" she said with a huge smile but it disappeared quickly "Oh no the others wanted to spend time together tonight."

"Oh too bad... Can't you cancel?"

"Well I cancelled three times this week and it's my duty to…"

"Duty ? Hey Pyro, friends are not duty! Come on I know you want to come!"

At that moment Usagi, Mamoru and the Inners came to them.

"Rei-chan! Haruka-san!"

"Hey Meatball head! Mamoru, girls."

"Haruka-san" acknowledge the others

"What are you doing here Haruka-san?" asked Ami

"Well, nothing. So Pyro what do you want to do?"

"Pyro?" asked Minako

"Yeah." Responded distractedly Haruka "So Rei-chan…"

Rei looked at the Inners who were surprised then at Haruka

"I'll go take clothes and come at your house later Ruka-chan ok ?"

"No problem! But I'll come at the shrine at seven to pick you. See ya later Pyro!"

With that she started her motorbike and droved away without a glance to the others. They looked at Rei expect fully when Makoto cut the silence

"So _Pyro_ what did just happen here?!"

"Nothing important." Rei shrugged

"What's happening between you and the Outers, they barely speak with us and are friendly with you!' asked suspiciously Makoto "Hell you're barely spending time with us! What's happening to you Rei? You have changed so much…"

"It's none of your business!"

"WHAT!!!" cried Usagi "but…but Rei-chan we're only worried for you!"

"You don't need to meatball head! You should be worrying about our enemy! We need to be far more powerful. We barely stayed alive during the last attack without the Outers will be dead by now. Anyway isn't time for our training?" asked a rather annoyed Rei "I don't want to loose my time with chit chat when we should be training!"

"She's right Usako we have to go training our power difference is too high." Said locking eyes with Rei he added "We have to stand together. We'll win only as a team."

"You're right Mamoru-kun the sailor team will always win" added Minako with a V sign

They began heading to the shrine for training. Only Amy heard the words Rei muttered under her breath

"Fools, when will you learn?"

================================

It was seven when the training ended; Rei immediately gathered her things in a bag and go take a shower while the others left making plans for the weekend. When she came out, she was wearing black cargo pants and a white tank top who was hugging her form. Her hair was put in a braid who was hanging loosely on her shoulder. She looked at her grandpa and smiled.

"I'll be gone in a few minutes. If there's any problem you can call me. Ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry Rei-chan I'll be ok."

"I'm not worried about you ojiichan but for the shrine" she added with a grin "Yuichiro if anything happen here you'll be responsible. Clear?"

"Yes Rei-sama!"

"Good." She said with a smile.

"Pyro aren't we the bossy one?" joked Haruka who had just arrived

"Nah Ruka-chan." she said with a smirk she took her bag and began to go. "We can go now."

=================================

Meanwhile at Mamoru's apartment the girl where having a meeting on their own. Usagi wanted to speak with the others about the "Rei's case" as they decided to call it

"We need to speak about her behaviour. She changed so much! I'm happy that she has a good relationship with the Outers but why does she have to…" She trailed off crying in Mamoru shoulder " Mamo-chan I don't want to loose her."

"If she thinks she can betray us…"

"It's not that Mako-chan, her death seemed to have caused her a trauma, we need to be patient and here for her." Explained Amy

"I always thought she was the most stable mentally but … Amy-chan is right! As her friends we'll stay by her side even if she pushed us away! We're a team and we'll never let down one of us!" exclaimed Minako

"Right Minako-chan!!!" said Usagi who was now smiling. Monday will go to the shrine!"

While the girls were speaking Mamoru was lost in his thoughts. 'Eternity, this name is so sweet to my ears, why? And now Rei who is slipping away from her friends. It seems as if all is falling apart lately. Usako is hurt what can I do t help her, to help them?' The doorbell cut his musings. He came to the door to see a big surprise awaiting for him.

"Well girls we'll begin operation "Phoenix" Monday okay?" said Minako

"Yeah!!!!!!" cried the others when they were interrupted

"What's this Phoenix operation?"

The four girls turned and gasped

"Seiya!!!! Taiki!!! Yaten!!! Princess Kaiyku!!!!"

"Hi Odango, girls!" said Seiya waving at them while the others smiled

"What are you doing here?"

"Well" said Kaiyku "We need to speak about a new treat for the Universe and about Eternity."

"You know her?!" asked Usagi rather shocked

"Sort of Odango." Seiya looked at Mamoru "We know who she is… And where she came from…"

"What do you mean Seiya-kun?" asked Amy

"Well we speak about that later Amy-chan" responded Taiki for his friend "Right now the Princess want to have a meeting with all the senshis. Including the Outers."

"What? You starlights want to see Haruka-san and the others." Exclaimed Minako

"We didn't say that, baka, we said that _the Princess_ want to see them." Responded Yaten annoyed "if it was for us we didn't have to stand those…"

"Stop it Yaten-kun! Anyway Serenity-hime isn't one of your senshis missing?" asked Kaiyku

"Yeah, well, Rei-chan is with Setsuna-san and the others."

"Oh… Could you call them please, we need to speak with all of you. The treat is great and they have the right to be here."

"Okay, I'll call them right now."

===============================

"Pyro you have really improved, even I couldn't stop your last attacks!"

"Thanks Ruka-chan but without your help it wouldn't had been possible you're a great sensei."

"Sensei? I like that name Pyro!"

"Rei chan stop flattering Ruka-chan she'll become impossible!"

"Yeah, yeah Michi-chan but you're too a good sensei as are Suna-chan and Taru-chan" responded Rei with a smile

"You're only saying that to have more ice cream after dinner Pyro" said Haruka smirking

Rei slipped her tongue at her then laugh "Strawberry ice cream is my favourite!"

They all laughed

"Dinner is ready girls!" called Setsuna clad in her apron

"Coming Suna-chan!"

A while later.

"That was delicious Taru-chan, Suna-chan you're greats cooks!!!" exclaimed Haruka patting her stomach "I think I can't eat more!"

"Don't worry Ruka-chan, Taru-chan and I will take care of your ice cream!!!" said Rei taking the bowl that was in front of Haruka

"Hey Pyro I can take care of that myself!" responded a pouting Haruka while the others giggled

"But Haruka-papa you don't have to force yourself!"

"Not you too, firefly!" whined Haruka

They laughed. 'Like a family' though Hotaru 'Yeah Rei-chan has become a member of our family. I like her. I hope we'll always stay that way. Setsuna-Mama is right, I'm sure she's a guardian like us! She's one of us'

"Hey Taru-chan Would you like to train me a little with the healing please."

"Of course Rei-chan."

"Great. But first we have to clean the table."

"No Rei-chan go ahead training with Taru-chan. We'll clean."

"No, no, no Michi, we help you first and …"

She was cut by the bipping of her communicator. She looked at it

"It's Usagi… I hope they don't have a problem…Yes Usa-chan what do you want?"

"Hi Rei-chan, Princess Kaiyku and the starlights are here and they want to speak to all of us including the outers can you come to Mamo-chan place?"

"The Starlights!!!! What are doing those bakas here!" exclaimed Haruka

"We're not bakas tomboy" could be heard by a voice beside Usagi that Rei identified as Yaten's.

Rei looked up at Setsuna who nodded

"We're in our way Usa-chan."

"Good, because they want to speak about Eternity."

"What! We'll be here in fifteen minutes."

With that said Rei cut the communicator.

"Well girls, time to go. Hope those bakas can be helpful."

"Ruka!" said sternly the four others

"What?!"

============================

Twenty minutes later in Mamoru place

"What are they doing?! It's been 20 minutes!"

"Yaten-kun calm down, the outers mansion is pretty far from here." Replied Makoto

 "I'm sure they're doing this in purpose!"

"Yaten, shut up!" said Seyia who was annoyed by Yaten's bickering

"But..."

"Yaten-kun, please stop that. They'll arrive soon."

"Hai, Princess Kayiku"

"Can't you give us a hint about what you want to speak with us?" asked Usagi

"Sorry Usagi-hime but we need to wait for the Outers that concern them too"

"Oh…" said a rather disappointed Usagi

"Speaking Outers, why was Rei with them?" asked Taiki

"Well, you see Rei-chan changed a lot since Galaxia and she seems to like being with Haruka san and the others."

Seiya listened intently 'so Rei like hanging with the outers? Usa-chan doesn't seem too happy about this. But…she seems happy with him. Kuso, I don't need to think about this now. She made her choice and I can't force her to love me. I need to look forward and forget about her but, it's so strange…'

The doorbell rang and Mamoru came to greet the senshis.

"Girls the others are waiting for you in the living room."

"Hello Mamoru san" responded Rei

They headed to the room. As entering Haruka shot a glare at the starlights and muttered

"Bakas."

"What! Shut up bitch!" replied an furious Yaten

"Haruka-san stop please." Pleaded Usagi

"Humpf!"

"Yaten shut up please and Ruka-chan you! We're here for the information about Eternity not for a fight!" shouted Rei "Princess Kayiku, guys, it's good to see you again. Now go to the business in hand."

"Rei-chan you matured since the last time and you became even more beautiful." Said Kayiku with a little smile

"Thanks princess." Replied Rei bowing

Seiya could only agree with his Hime. The senshi hadn't change except for one. The fire senshi has indeed changed 'my gosh she seems more slim but more powerful at the same time. She's prettier, not a little girl anymore but a beautiful young woman. Only two words to describe her: hot babe. But…her eyes… they seem so hard. The change is not only physical no there's something else.'

"So what do you know about our hime."

"Right to the point as always Uranus."

"Well we're not here for a little chit chat!" replied bluntly the senshi of wind

"Do any of you want coffee or tea?" asked Mamoru

"As Ruka-chan said we want to know what's happening?" said Michiru who was annoyed

"They're right lets the meeting begin." Said solemnly Setsuna

"Hai, well, you can ask me all you want about the Great Princess. Then I'll explain you why we're here. Okay?"

They all looked at each other awkwardly

"Who want to begin?" asked Yaten annoyed by the silence

"I'll like to know why everybody calls her Great Princess." Asked timidly Amy

"Well, it's rather easy" explained Taiki  "she's a princess among the other. Her power has an effect in the entire Universe so we can consider her as, well, as the real ruler of the Universe"

"That's right" agreed Setsuna "Her power as the Princess of good and evil make her the most powerful being in this Universe."

"Set…Setsuna-san said that she was my adopted sister. Is that true? How is it possible?"

"Odango, it's true but there's a lot more in these." Said Seiya carefully he then looked at Kaiyku hime, silently asking her to continue 'I can't say that to her.'

"I know the history of her arrival in the moon kingdom. I'll explain it myself Seiya-kun."

Seiya gave a thankful smile to his queen.

The Inners looked intently at Kaiyku who was about to give them new information while the Outers exchanged worried glances.

"Eternity-Hime is half demon."

All the girls and Mamoru gasped. 'So they know that she has demon blood' mused Setsuna 'that's not good for us'

"What?!!!! How is that possible?!!!" asked Usagi and Minako at the same time

"Well her mother was a demoniac queen named Beryl."

"No! It… it can't be! My sister can't be Beryl daughter!"

"I'm sorry Serenity-hime but it's true and I think the Outers can confirm that. No, Setsuna-san?"

"Yes." Said Setsuna looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us Setsuna-san !" asked an angered Makoto

"Because she doesn't have to pay for her mother's sins. She's very different from her." Responded Michiru in defense of her fellow senshi

"Right princess Kayku?" spat Haruka

"Yes, it's true, Eternity-hime was a good woman."

"What do you know about her father;" asked Hotaru

"Close to nothing" responded Seiya "a great warrior, nothing else."

"Princess Kayku explain us how she became a princess of the Moon" asked Minako

"Well, Beryl didn't want the baby; she knew that she had a great power and could become a treat to her. So she decided to kill her by sending her in the space."

"Monster!" exclaimed Makoto

"Then Selenity-hime found her and took care of her, adopting her and us Outer become her guardians" ended Setsuna for Kaiyku.

"That's right. Do you remember something else Setsuna-san?"

"No, Queen Selenity blocked my memory."

"I may have other informations. She can use her mother dark crystal and a white one. When she'll arise, she could become a treat for the Universe or our saviour. So we need to find her before the Neo negaverse."

"Do we have to destroy her?" asked Mamoru

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the starlights and the outers at the same time.

"No prince Endymion, we don't have the power and I can assure you that she's a good person. We're here to help her to protect the Universe against the Neo negaverse and the Chaos. Not even Serenity is able to protect us this time."

"So we have to find her and help her to defeat our enemies, right?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"What Haruka-san?!!"

"I said no! It's none of your business! The outers will find her, stay out of our way!"

"How dare you!" said an infuriated Yaten

A new argument begun between outers and starlights with the Inners trying to calm them.

Rei was thinking of all the info she just received 'so the hime has nega energy. Quite interesting. The new treat is great isn't Eternity more dangerous than helpful? I don't know' her thoughts were interrupted by a strong feeling 'Evil, I can sense evil near us! They're about to attack the city!'

She stood up and looked at the mess in front of her. 'How can we fight together?' Setsuna and Hotaru suddenly seemed alarmed 'they sensed it too'. Now it was Haruka and Michiru turn. 'Doesn't Serenity sense the evil?!!! Well there's only one way to make them understand' she looked at the outers who nodded in return. They left the apartement without saying anything.

"What did just happen?" asked Usagi completely obvious

"An evil! They're attacking the city!" cried Mamoru

"What?!!" said Usagi

"Come on!!!! We have to go help them!" said Seiya running out of the apartement closely followed by his team and the Inners. Usagi being the last one. 'Rei-chan didn't say anything to us! She just ran out with the Outers!'

They arrived soon after the outers and Mars who had begun to fight.

**I'll try to update by the end of the week.**

**Please be kind and review**


	5. Sylfero

**It's been quite some time since my last update. Well, here's my new chapter. I'll try to update more often. Please review.**

**Chapter 5: Sylfero**

Healer looked at the scene in front of her. There were two youmas and a man, 'the leader' who were currently fighting with the outers and Mars. They were quite powerful; they used some sort of black energy. The two of them were grey skinned with scale. Around them there was a lot of bodies. People unconscious. But the most surprising was the interaction between outers and Mars. They were all fighting like they could read in each other mind. 'Quite impressive. They acte like they are used to fight together but isn't Mars an inner? Strange…'

"Healer, stop day dreaming with have to kick youma ass!" said Maker

With the Outers

They arrived just in time to see the youmas sucking energy from innocent people and the man from the other time looking at the "show".

"Mars flame sniper" cried Mars aiming for the general.

At the same time the four outers joined forces against the youmas.

"World shacking!"

"Deep submerge!"

"Dead scream!"

They injured the first one but not as badly as they hopped. It attacked them with an energy blast who was blocked by the silence wall. They attacked another time protecting each other. Meanwhile Mars who had blasted her arrow in her enemy chest saw horrified that it didn't even harmed him.

"Quite powerful Firebird but not good enough for me" he said with a grin

"Shit!"

"I think your friends need you so we'll speak later, well if you stay alive. Okay babe?!" added the guy with a larger grin seeing how infuriated Mars was.

'He's right the girls need me! Kuso!' She then looked at him

"Don't worry I'll take care of you later!"

"I'll be waiting for you babe!"

"Asshole!!!" She looked at Uranus and Neptune who were currently fighting one of the youmas and were doing a good job at it but Pluto and Saturn needed help. She sensed the others senshi near her. 'They'd better stop looking and help a little!!!'

"Pluto now!" she cried. The senshi of time immediately begun another attack against the youma who was busy with Saturn

"Dead scream!"

"Fire soul!"

The attacks hit the youma. who ended in ashes.

"One down, two to come" said Saturn with a smile

"Come on" said Pluto "The others need us"

"Uranus duck!" cried Mars

An arrow hit the youma in the face

"Good one Mars! Now it's our turn."

"Space sword!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

The second youma was destroyed. The five senshis turned to the man.

"Hey asshole, I said I'll come back!"

"Right babe. But I'm far more powerful than those little youmas!"

"Who are you?" asked Healer who had joined the battle with the other. The General was now encircled by all the senshis. He only smiled

"Well babe, my name is Sylfero, General of the Neo negaverse"

Seiya cringed at the nickname

"You're dead!" We that said she attacked him the others following closely. But it didn't harm him, he was protected by a shield.

"Too bad babes, you need more training!" he said with a huge grin and attacked with his sword.

"Dark tornado!" a cyclone started from his sword and striked all the senshis. "As I said earlier you need more training little girls." He was about to attack another time when he stopped. He seemed to be speaking with someone. "But my lord I was about to destroy those little brats!....Yes my Lord!"

He then looked at them "Well girls sorry but I have to go now. See you later!" He winked and disappeared.

"Flirting bastard" muttered Uranus who was beginning to stand up. "Girls are you all right?" she asked joining Neptune.

"Yeah" came groggy replies from the others

They all detransformed and headed to Mamoru's place. They were all injured. Setsuna took the matters in charge.

"Taru-chan, Rei-chan heal the injured beginning by yourselves."

"But Setsuna-san Rei-chan can't heal" exclaimed Usagi

"Okay!" replied the two others

Hotaru turned to Rei and healed her and Rei did the same.

"What! Rei-chan when did you learned that?!" asked Amy in awe

"Taru-chan taught me" replied the prietress she came to Haruka while Hotaru took care of Michiru.

"Yeah but you have facilities with your psychics abilities Pyro" replied Ruka smiling to her friend.

"Why didn't you tell us Rei chan?" asked a scandalised Minako "We're your friends!!!"

Rei who was now with Seiya looked at her.

"You were too occupied playing around!"

"What!! How dare you say that! We were here fighting the youmas!"

"Hn! What a joke" said Haruka!"

"Ruka-chan calm down please." Tempered Michiru

"No! Let her speak! What's your problem." Asked Yaten

"You!"

The two of them were ready to fight.

"Stop it!" cried angrily Usagi "We are a team! We don't need that! Thanks Hotaru chan" said Usagi to the senshi of death who had healed her.

Rei who tended to Mamoru wounds looked at her

"Usagi is right this battle was a real disaster and…"

"Who are you to speak!!!" asked Yaten

"Let Pyro alone bastard! She fought against them while you were all looking!!!" replied Haruka who was about to punch him. Rei who had came by her side stopped her punch.

"Ruka-chan, let go he's not worth our time."

"And us" replied angrily Makoto "are we worth you're time?"

"What?"

"You heard me! You don't spend time with us but with the Outers instead! You learned things with them but keep the knowledge for yourself! You're betraying our Hime!!!"

"What?" asked Rei with large eyes "betraying Usa-chan? How…how can you Mako-chan?"

"Rei chan the fact is that you're keeping things from us…" Minako trailed off

"Usagi-chan… Don't tell me you feel the same!"

"Rei-chan are you training with them?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean…" she looked at the floor "I like them, is that a crime?"

"No Rei chan, of course not but you have to understand ours feelings since Galaxia you.."

"Stop it! She has nothing to do with that!" Rei had now tears in her eyes.

Hotaru came to her and took her hand in hers, offering support to her friend

"Rei-chan…"

"I'm fine Taru-chan. She looked at the Inners, eyes cold devoid of emotion "Well, if you feel that way then there's only one thing to do." She took a deep breath "I resign from my position as guardian of the Moon princess and as Inner senshi."

"What!!!" exclaimed all the others.

"We're fighting our greatest battle! You can't let us down now Rei-chan" cried Minako looking at her with a tearful face.

"I'll stay Sailor Mars but I'll fight alone."

The Starlights looked at her bewildered; the Inners were all crying while the Outers were exchanging suggesting glances.

'She'll need us now we can't let her down' thought Michiru.

'Pyro, don't worry we'll always be here for you'

'What's happening? Destiny has been so much altered. I think it's time to have a real new member in our family'

"Rei-chan!!! No please" said Usagi crying "please you're my friend! You can't leave us!!!"

"Rei-chan please think a little. You can't do that to your friends" said Mamoru

"Watch me."

With that she exited the apartment.


	6. Apart

**I didn't update for a very long time. I wanted to stop my fic because people didn't seem to like it. But lately I received reviews who make me change my mind. **

**I wanted to make a fic really different so I suppose it surprised a lot of people. You can give me advises about parings and the story in general i would really appreciate this even if I all-ready have a plot in mind.**

**This chapter is dedicated to bubbles sam, shades of life, number three, veronica155 and especially shinta arctic assasin aka wendi. Thanks a lot for your support and tell me what you think of this chapter more will come soon. Hope you'll like it.**

**As always i don't own SM.**

**Chapter 6: Apart******

The Outers were gone just after Rei saying that they'll take care of her since her own friends have abandoned her. The Starlights followed knowing that the inners needed time alone but not without saying how sorry they were for the inners.

The girls were crying with Mamoru trying to calm them down.

"Usako, girls, I'm sure she'll come back to us. She just needs some time to calm down."

Even saying that, he knew deep inside that things would never be the same. Rei was really loyal to Usagi and those accusations she received were horrible for her. 'She can forgive but I doubt she'll ever forget'

"Mamo-chan, we have lost her! All because of that Eternity!"

"Stop this Usagi-chan! It won't help us!" replied Amy

"Mamoru-kun is right. I'm sure she'll change her mind with time." Said Minako

"But...We were so horrible.."

"Remember, she always was hot tempered but later she'll coll down like every other time when you had an argument. It's how she is."

"You're right girls! We'll make her change her mind."

"And I'll apologize to her, I was rather harsh with her."

"Let's go speak to her" beamed Usagi

"Girls, I really think she need time to calm down" replied Mamoru "Wait till tomorrow okay?"

"He's right."

"Okay Mamo-chan! Tomorrow will speak with Rei-chan and present our apologies"

Meanwhile at the shrine

'It was for the better, I couldn't stay with them. They called me traitor. How could they! I'll fight the youmas in my own and help them if they are in need but not as an inner. This time has ended. Sorry girls but my choice is made.'

The miko's thoughts were interrupted by a knock in her bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Seiya, I need to speak with you."

"I have nothing to say."

"Please Rei… it's really important."

She opened her door and let him in. She waited for him to speak but he was busy looking at the floor, blushing. 'Oh my gosh she's only wearing a nightie, well at least I was right what a body she has! ...What am I saying!!! Snap of it Seiya!!!'

"Well!" said the fire senshi impatiently

"Hm, Usa-chan really regret…"

"Look, I know that you love her and all but I don't need to speak or hear about that right now!"

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want to see either of you unhappy."

"Believe me Seiya-san" said Rei with tears in her eyes "I don't want that either but it was for the better. I don't feel like an inner anymore, I'll help them but I won't stay by their side."

She begun to cry, He hugged her. Her head rested against his shoulder, harms loosely linked around his neck, his hands around her waist, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Why? You're hiding something, what is it Rei…chan."

She looked at him, tearful amethyst eyes meeting sapphire.

"I have dreams…" she looked away

"What kind of dreams?" making her look at him by cupping her chin with his hand

"About Eternity and the Outers. The four of them looking at her in a praying like position and Pluto said "it's time" and "Great Princess". I was with them but something was different in me, my sailor fuku. The skirt and the collar were dark red rather than blood red and the bows were purple and I was wearing dark red boots. It was really strange and I can't remember the other detail of my fuku only the colors: Dark red and purple."

"What does that mean?" asked a rather surprised Seiya

"I don't know, Suna-chan thinks there's a possibility of me being one of Eternity guardian like them but we're not sure. I feel a powerful bond between the five of us more powerful than the one with the Inners. The others are probably right, I'm betraying my Hime."

She began to cry again hiding her face in his chest.

"Shh, calm down Rei-chan everything will be okay. They all love you"

He pulled her body closer to his, caressing her head letting his fingers trail in her silky hair and kissing the top of her head softly. They stayed a long time like this, her letting go of her pain, him calming her, trying to understand his need to help the lost girl.

Mamoru was tossing in his bed, he had another dream. This woman, Eternity, so sad, so beautiful. He didn't remember her, yet his heart was arching for her. 'What's happening to me?! I have the feeling that we were very close but I can't even remember her! Usako's sister, Beryl daughter…. Poor girl it'll be hell for her when she awake. Something tells me that she needs me. Shit! I can't remember her face, only a feeling of great affection for her… love? No, I love Usako! It's so confusing!' He got up and headed to the balcony 'Eternity, who are you, what are you to me?' he sighted 'and now Rei leaving the team… All is so confusing! Usako needs me now more than ever yet I can only think of her, she's haunting me like Serenity a long time ago… Queen Selenity why did you have to block ours memories?!!! I can't imagine her as a treat, her aura is so sad…' He looked at the streets above him. 'Eternity your sister needs you, where are you?'

It was 2 in the morning; Seiya had gone back to his house saying to her that he will be here if she needed him. She would have never imagined him as a friend. He seemed to care for her. 'I made the right choice; I couldn't fight with them anymore. They never understood the gravity of what was happening! I still love them, all of them but the time of Sailor Mars member of the inner team has ended!'

Another time there was a knock in her door. 'Can't I be alone?!'

She came to the door to see the four Outers waiting for her.

"Girls what are you doing here?"

"Well Pyro, we were worried for you."

"You don't need to, I'm better now."

"Yeah, we saw the asshole live the shrine did he molested you?"

"Ruka-chan?!" scolded Michiru

"What did I say???"

Rei smiled at the clueless senshi of wind who didn't understand the scolding

"It's ok Michi-chan, and to answer you Seiya didn't do anything bad, we only spoke."

"If that helped you then it's a good thing" said Hotaru with a little smile she then gave a hug to her friend.

"Yeah, I needed to speak with somebody else about those visions, somebody who wasn't in them. Thanks girls for being here for me"

She pulled away and looked at Setsuna

"Suna-chan why did you came here at these hour?"

"We want to make a proposition to you, Rei-chan." She smiled at the fire senshi

"Yes, Rei-chan we'll be very honored to count you as a member of the outer family" ended Michiru for her

"What????"

Somewhere in the base of the Neo negaverse, a man sitting in a throne looked at a screen that was representing a beautiful young woman wearing a white dress. Her face was hidden in the shadows; you could only see a pendant hanging on her neck, glowing, it was black with a closed flower whose petals were white and baby blue and on each side of the flower there was a crystal one pure black the other pure white.

"Soon, my dear you and yours crystals will be mine forever." He sipped his wine "And we'll reign over the Universe together."

His laugh could be heard in the entire palace.

"Mine!!!!!!"

**Finally chapter 6 is done. It was short but chapter 7 will be ready soon. Don't forget to review..**


	7. New teams

**Here's a new chapter. Sorry for the wait but I had too much work...then i lost this chapter and had to write it again!**

**I want to thanks Angel of sorrow, firemisstress47, shinta artic assasin, shades of life, number three and veronica155 for reviewing.**

**As allways i don't own SM.....**

**Chapter 7: News Teams**

"Gi…Girls, I…I don't know what to say!"

"Say Yes Pyro" responded Haruka with a grin

"Thanks for being there for me." She gave the four of them a hug "But I didn't leave the inner to be on another team. I love you all but..."

"Listen Rei-chan, we don't ask you to become an outer senshi, you can't be. We understand how you feel." Said Michiru

"Rei-chan we see you as a sister, you can't say you don't feel this bond between the five of us." Continued Setsuna "And you know that being alone isn't a solution for your problems. We're not speaking of becoming one of Eternity's guardian or of betrayal, we're speaking of friendship."

"Rei-chan, we love you very much and we want you to be happy." Added Hotaru.

By now the miko had tears in her eyes. The Outers were giving her the most beautifull gift of all : their love and friendship.

"So Rei-chan what do you say?" asked Haruka

"I… I would be very honoured and proud of being a member of your family!" she responded after considering her situation she had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Then Rei-chan welcome to our family!" said Haruka enveloping her in a bear hug another time.

"Ruka-chan you're holding her too thigh she will suffocate!!!!"

"Sorry Pyro!"

They all laughed.

"Well Rei-chan, you let some of your clothes at our house, want to come back with us?" asked hopefully Hotaru

"Let me change and we're gone!"

She came back later wearing black jeans with a matching jacket and a purple shirt underneath.

"Want to ride my motorbike, Pyro?"

"Of course, aren't you afraid of being my passenger?"

"Nah" replied Haruka with a smirk "Don't forget I was your sensei."

They left the shrine a while later. They spent their week-end training. They had become quite powerful but Lerio and Sylfero had proved that the enemy was even more. They planed new strategies, including Rei in them. They even arrived to combine their attacks and it was quite spectacular. But they knew it wasn't good enough. Rei had forgotten the events with the inners, she was now not literally an outer but by heart. She didn't know how the others would react but she didn't care 'I have to live for the future not in the past. They proved that they didn't believe in me. Suna-chan and the others were here for me, they have faith in me. Can I say the same about the Inners? Usagi always saw me as a rival with Mamoru-san, with leadership. Yes I was sometimes harsh with her, but someone needed to be for her own good. All I ever wanted was for her to become a wonderful queen not a cry baby or a ditz is that so wrong?'

"Hey Rei-chan do you really have to come back to the shrine?"

"Hai Taru-chan, I'm sorry but even if I'm on holidays my ojiichan needs me to take care of the shrine."

"We could go to the mail before heading back" suggested Michiru

"Why not? We trained all yesterday and this morning. Pyro?"

"Okay."

They headed toward the car when Haruka stopped them.

"Wait Pyro."

"What Ruka-chan is there a problem?"

"Nah, I…we wanted to give you something special because, well Michi-chan care to help me, you know I'm not good with this kind of things" said a rather embarrassed Haruka witch made Michiru smirk at her lover.

"What Ruka-chan is trying to say is that we're really happy to fight with you by our side and we consider you as our little sister. So well, we thought that this gift could please you."

With that the wind senshi threw her something.

"Keys?"

"Hai, Rei-chan, the first one is the key of the mansion." Explained Setsuna with a smile

"Suna-chan, I…"

"And the second" interrupted Hotaru "is your motorbike's!"

"Wha….What!!!! But girls I can't accept it's too much!!!"

"The motorbike is my old one so don't worry!"

"B…But it's new!!!!!"

"Well it has 6 months so technically it isn't" replied a grinning Setsuna

"Beside I wanted a new one so it was a good opportunity. It's only an excuse de get ride of it. In reality you're doing me a favour accepting it" continued Haruka who was also grinning like a fool.

With tears in her eyes, Rei hugged her friends

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"

"You can come to the mansion every time you want to play music or train whatever you want Rei-chan"

"Michi-chan!!! Thanks you girls!" cried Rei hugging them even more tightly.

"I'll take my motorbike do you want to take yours?"

"Hai."

"We'll take the car" said Setsuna

Rei looked at her bike it was black with red in the side.

"You changed the colours!!!"

"Of course, we needed colours that suited our chibi Pyro!"

"And now you need an outfit and boots to ride this so let go shopping!!!" said Hotaru cheerfully

The two bikes and the yellow convertible leaved the mansion heading toward the town.

"It was a good idea to go shopping, thanks princess Kaiyku"

"No problem but call me just Kaiyku please Usagi-chan"

"Okay Kaiyku-chan!"

At the beginning of the afternoon, Kaiyku had called Usagi proposing her to go to the mall. She had agreed happy to change her mind. Now they were all heading to the mall even if Yaten was reluctant at first and the Pirncess had to use her rank to make him go.

"Usa-chan isn't that Haruka-san bike and car?" asked Makoto

"Yeah they surely near here shopping."

"Or spying us!"

"Yaten-kun" groaned the others

"I need new boots for riding and others items and there's a shop here care if we stop?" asked Mamoru

"Of course not Mamo-chan!"

"No problem Mamoru-kun."

The group entered the shop to found the outer in there.

"Hi girls!"

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

"I need items for my bike. And you Haruka-san."

"Same thing and an outfit for our little Pyro."

"Rei-chan is with you?" asked Usagi

"Hai Odango, she's trying her new outfit." Replied Haruka nodding toward the cabins where were the three others outers.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from inside the cabin

"Michi-chan, Suna-chan I can't put that! It's too tight! I look like a cow in that!!!!"

"Rei-chan stop whining and come out" replied Setsuna unable to contain her laughter much longer.

"But I really look fat!!!"

"Rei-chan! Please come here!" ordered Michiru

"I'm sure you look fabulous in that outfit Rei-chan" encouraged Hotaru

"Okay but if one of you laugh I will tear her apart clear!"

"It's crystal Pyro now come out!"

Rei came out timidly. She saw the inners and starlights, they were all looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh my gosh!!!!!!" said all the guys while other men in the shop where whistling

Rei blushed even harder. She was wearing a black tight outfit with a red band in the left part and black laced boots and her hair put in a high ponytail.

"You're …you're gorgeous Pyro;" gasped Haruka while the guys nodded dumbly

"You mean she's hot!!!!" exclaimed Seiya

All the men in the mall where practically drooling and the women were giving her death glares.

"Hey back off perverts!!" exclaimed Makoto while their girlfriends elbowed them.

'I didn't remembered she was this gorgeous' thought Mamoru 'sure thing the training had improved a lot her body, too bad it didn't have the same effect on Usako….WHAT AM I SAYING !!!!! Calm down Mamoru, it's just Rei-chan'

'Whoa! Thinking I have that babe in my arms two days ago. Usa-chan has Mamoru so I can take my chance! Yeah I'm single after all!' though Seiya grinning like a fool

'Calm down Taiki don't listen to your hormones!'

'I wouldn't mind to have a piece of that' thought Yaten

"I can't buy that, I feel fat!" complained Rei

"You don't look fat Rei-chan, you're beautiful" said Setsuna

"Suna-Mama is right, you're hot!"

"And it cost too much!" said the fire senshi trying to find an escape

Seiya looked at her smirking

"Don't worry Rei-chan I'll buy you that"

"What?! No!!! Seiya-kun, I…"

"No way baka! Don't come near my chibi-ono. Hentaï!" interrupted Haruka placing herself protectively in front of Rei

"It's a gift Rei-chan so don't worry" said Michiru ignoring her lover

"But…"

"No buts Rei-babe is in the way" exclaimed Hotaru grinning

"Taru-chan!" scolded Rei blushing even more if it was possible then she gave up with a sigh "Okay I'll go change now."

"No way! It's the perfect outfit for riding and it's what we were doing."

While they were paying for the items Usagi tried to take Rei apart to speak with her.

"Rei-chan… I'm sorry and the girls are too, we didn't mean to be so harsh" she said timidly

"Usagi-chan, I know you are and I have already forgiven you…"

"Yes!!!!" beamed the Moon Princess "So we could go to..."

"But" interrupted Rei "I made a choice, I'm beginning a new life and I'm sorry but for now I don't see the inner in it."

"B…But Rei-chan…we need you" replied tearfully Usagi

"If you need help I'll be there but not as an inner. Listen Usa-chan I love you all but right now I need some time away from you, I'm sorry."

"Pyro! It's time to go!"

"I have to go. Usagi I…" she stopped suddenly feeling a great pain

"Rei-chan what's happening???"

"Rei?" asked quietly Setsuna

"Bad wibes …not far…really strong" managed to say the fire senshi between gasps

"Neo negaverse?" asked Michiru

"Hai, lets go."

"Rei-chan you ok?"

"Yes Seiya-kun, thanks. Now let's go!"

They leaved the mall and headed toward the energy source

When they arrived they could see Sylfero and Lerio with five bats like youmas with blood red eyes, blue skin that were sucking energies like vampires blood.

"They seem really powerful be careful girls" warned Pluto

"Don't worry we'll kick their butts." Replied Uranus "Ready!"

"Hai!!!" came four replies

At the same moment Inners and starlights arrived ready to fight

"Don't stay in our way" spat Uranus

"Stop that and use your energy to fight." Replied Neptune

Each team attacked a youma. The Outers taking care of two of them as the Inners.

"Deep submerge!"

"World Shaking!!!"

"Dead scream"

The youma didn't seemed to be phased and threw an attack

"Nosferatus' breath!!!" a dark wind headed toward the senshi but Saturn stopped it

"Silence Wall!!!"

Meanwhile the inners weren't any more successful with their attacks

"Our attacks don't do anything what's his weakness Mercury!"

"I'm searching Jupiter!!!!"

"Well hurry up!" exclaimed Venus

"Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!!!" cried Eternal Moon

"It destroyed one!!!!"

"Yeah but it wasn't enough!!! I'm here!"

The second youma threw is demonic breath injuring badly the inners

"Nooo Eternal Moon!!!!!"

"Stay focused Fighter or we'll end up like them" exclaimed Healer

They had arrived to dodge most of their youma attacks but they were exhausted and wouldn't stand too much time

"Look Leiro, that's the kind of things I like to watch it's really entertaining, isn't it?"

"Of course Sylfero, but I feel a little bored, I would have liked to fight a little." Replied a pouting Leiro

"It's a vampire youma so our attack won't hurt him only holy and fire!" exclaimed Pluto trying to stand "Mars and Moon are the only two who can fight that!"

"Got it! Mars flame sniper!!!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Bitch! We'll kill you" exclaimed the two youmas

"Pluto, Moon is down and Mars can't take the four of them!!!!" exclaimed Uranus "It'll kill her!"

"We have to protect her against their attack and it'll be ok!"

"Nosferatus'breath!!!"

"Mars no!!!!Silent walll!!!!!" Saturn protected Mars but she was weakened by the youma's repeated attacks who finished by going through her shell and hit her

"Saturn no!!! You'll pay for that!!!!! Fire soul!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

While she destroyed the first youma the second sneaked behind her

"Nosferatus'breath!!!"

"Noooooooo!"

Uranus and Neptune shielded Mars

"Burning mandala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Mars, she was exhausted barely standing but two youmas were left. She turned toward the youmas attacking Eternal Moon

"Mars flame sniper!!!!!"

Her attack wasn't powerful enough she was too weak but there was only five senshis who weren't unconscious, Fighter, Pluto, Moon, Tuxedo and herself. And the others power weren't as effective as her own. And she wouldn't last long.

'What can I do??? I don't have enough power' when somebody interrupted her thoughts

"I'll use the crystal."

"No!!!!! We'll attack together!"

"But…"

"Now!"

"Star serious laser!"

"Dead scream"

"Flame sniper!!!!"

"Honeymoon therapy kiss!!!!!!!!!"

Another youma was down it only remained one but with the last attack Fighter, Pluto and Tuxedo collapsed exhausted. They couldn't move anymore and could only see their friends fighting.

'Shit we can't lose after all we have been through, I have to do something"

"Nosferatus'breath!!!"

"Moon no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mars stepped in the way of the blast

'I have to do something for the girls, for my family!!!!'

Her body glowed blood red making disappear her senshi uniform, her mars insigna appearing but darker. A new transformation pen appeared stopping the attack and destroying the youma.

"What the hell!" cried Sylfero "It's impossible!!!!!!"

"We have to destroy her!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Lerio "Black arrows!!!!"

"Dark Tornado"

"Mars no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the senshis

The attack was stopped by the Silence Glaive. Who suddenly stood by himself before Rei protecting her.

"Rei transform!" exclaimed Pluto

Rei caught the dark red pen; it was the same as the outers with the mars symbol. The moment she touched it her glowing stopped.

"Mars planet power transforms!!!"

Every body gasped at her words. She was soon engulfed by a wave of fire in the same way that the outers transformed. Her outfit was a little different the skirt and the collar were dark red and the bows were purple as before and she was wearing dark red laced boots. She looked up at the two generals her eyes devoid of emotions. She focused first on Lerio.

"You're dead" she stated quietly

"You won't kill me bitch!!!!" replied a really frightened general "Darks arrows"

Mars attacked.

"Eternal Volcano!!!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

The attack hit the man in the chest burning him in ashes immediately

"We all attack together" cried Moon

Sylfero looked horrified, all the senshi were now standing up

"You're, by hell, you are …" He was cut of by his enemies' attacks

"Starlight Honeymoon therapy Kiss"

"Love and beauty shock!"

"Oak evolution!"

"Aqua rhapsody"

"Star sensitive inferno!"

"Star serious laser!"

"Star gentle uterus!"

"Dead scream"

"World shaking!"

"Deep Submerge"

"Mars Eternal Volcano!!"

The fourth general of the dark kingdom disappeared unable to achieve his sentence.

"Sailor Mars?" asked tentatively Moon

"Hai" replied the senshi with a smile

"Senshis." Said solemnly Pluto "I present you the fifth guardian senshi Sailor Mars"

The others gasped.

"Mars is an inner Pluto-san" pointed out Mercury

"Yes but I'm recovering my memories and I know that Mars was designated as Eternity-hime guardian." She turned toward the fire senshi with a smile "Well it seems that you're officially a guardian Mars-chan"

Rei returned the smile

"Hai and my power has greatly increased."

"Yeah little Pyro you're destroyed them without too much power."

"Thanks Uranus"

"Girls, I think we should talk" said Tuxedo Kamen "Did you recover all of yours memories Pluto, do you know who Eternity is?"

"I….I'm not sure, I'm a little confused" replied the senshi of time "I need to think a little…"

"You know who she is?????" exclaimed the others "Tell us!"

"I'll finally know my sister!"

"I'm sorry but I need time to think, I can't tell you without being sure…I'm sorry"

Mars put a comforting hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry Puu. You'll take all the time you need to sort yours feelings."

"Yeah, Mama you need to rest a little so need the rest of us." Added Saturn

The older senshi smiled silently thanking the youngers for their help

"Bu…But we need to know!!!!!" exclaimed Jupiter

"Leave her alone" exclaimed Uranus "she's confused right now."

"We're going home but we'll tell you when we'll have more information." Assured Neptune

"I don't believe you" exclaimed Healer

"Do you want to fight?" taunted the senshi of wind

"Why not?!"

Uranus and Healer were ready to attack each other while Moon and the others were trying desperately to stop them.

"If you want to fight each other here you'll have to fight me first Healer and you too Uranus" stated coldly Mars "I wouldn't mind trying my new power….Do you want me to????"

The fire senshi was ready to attack 'I don't have enough energy to fight and so are them but if it's the only way to stop them then I'm ready'

"Mars stop please" pleaded Moon

"If they want a fight they'll have it Mars-chan is right." Stated calmly Neptune

"Papa please stops this insanity!"

Uranus dropped her fighting stance

"Mars-chan is right. You're not worth my time. Let's go."

With that the five senshi were ready to go.

"Moon-chan, I promise you we'll tell you what we know when Pluto-chan will be ready to tell us" said Mars

"I believe in you my friend"

The two senshis smiled to each others in understanding, they were leaving all exhausted when a voice interrupted them

"Ladies, I think you forgot something"

They all turned around gasping and watched in horror another General standing behind them with red spiky hair and aqua blue eyes wearing the same uniform that Leiro and Sylfero were wearing.

"You forget that there are three Generals who are alive and ready to kill you!!!!"

He began to laugh as the senshis saw horrified two more man appears before them. Two more Generals one seeming to be the Leader of the Neo negaverse.

**This chapter was a litlle longer. A the next will be ready really soon. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	8. Is this the end?

**Well here's chapter 8, sorry for the delay but i couldn't update sooner. **

**Thanks to Shinta,Veronica 155, midge85gb for the kind reviews.**

**Chapter 8 : Is this the End?**

The senshis looked at the generals horrified. They were all badly injured, some standing difficultly. 'Fighting against youmas would have been difficult but against three Generals we don't stand a chance' mused Tuxedo

'Only nine of us are in shape to fight: Fighter, Uranus, Pluto, Healer, Moon, Jupiter, Tuxedo and I' Mars gritted her teeth 'Mercury, Neptune, Maker, Kaiyku and Venus are badly injured they don't stand a chance, Saturn has to heal and protect them… Shit! We are all too weakened!'

"Saturn, heal the badest injured and protect them" said Pluto as reading her friend's thoughts

"Do you really think you can fight us three?" asked one of the two men smirking

He was tall with blond hair and green eyes

"They're stupid enough, Seferus" said the red head

"Yeah probably Firus you're right"

"You won't say that for long" yelled Healer preparing his attack but the third man stopped her.

"Where is Eternity?"

"We don't know" responded Moon

"You lie! I can sense her, she's near!"

"What!" asked the senshis surprised

"Who are you?"

He smirked

"I'm the great General Arius leader of the Neo Negaverse"

"Enough chit chat! Fight! World shacking!"

"Deep submerge!"

"Dead scream"

"Starlight honeymoon therapy Kiss !"

"Star sensitive inferno !"

"Star serious laser !"

"Eternal Volcano!"

"Oak evolution!"

"Not enough girls!" laughed Firus while a shield blocked their attacks "Take that! Negaflare!"

The blast hit the nine senshis injuring them even more; Jupiter couldn't stand anymore because she had protected Moon with her body, Healer was too in a really bad shape.

'They're defeating us one by one, we won't last long like this' though Moon 'I have to use the crystal but I need time' She looked at Tuxedo then at Mars. They nodded understanding her silent message.

'We don't have a choice hope she'll be safe' though Uranus, Arius interrupted her thoughts

"I'll let you live if you tell us. Where is Eternity!"

"We don't know!" cried Neptune

"Bad answer." Responded calmly Seferus with a grin, he raised his hand "Blackfrost!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tuxedo was shielding Moon with Mars while she was gathering energy in the crystal. 'I'm almost ready girls, don't give up'

"Another time : Where. Is. Eternity?"

"Eternal Volcano!"

"Space sword!"

"Submarine reflection!"

"Star serious laser !"

"Dead scream"

"Negaflare!"

"Blackrost!"

Another time the senshis' attacks were stopped. They weren't standing anymore. Anyway, they knew Moon was ready to attack. But Arius knew that too… The crystal suddenly disappeared from Moon hands and reappeared in his own.

"No, no Serenity I don't think it's wise for you to use your crystal you could hurt yourself." He replied sarcastically

"Bastard!"

"I won't destroy your dear crystal if you tell me what I want to know. Firus convince them please."

"Yes, My Lord! Negaflare!"

"Please!" cried Moon "We don't know anything take me and let my friends alive!"

"Hummmmmmm." Said Arius thoughtfully then he smirked "Nah, your sister is much better, isn't she Endymion?"

"What are you speaking about?"

"Oh... you don't remember? Too bad for you!"

"What do we do Sir?" asked Firus

"They're no use for us so kill them"

"No!" cried Moon

'I can't let that happen' though Mars 'not to my friends, not to my family ...but my power is not enough I can't destroy them'

She looked at Setsuna in despair, pleading her wise friend for help. Pluto mouthed a 'no! It won't help!' The senshi of time looked at Arius.

"If you kill us you'll kill the one you're searching for."

"What!"

"Eternity is among us. I remember now and I know who she is."

"Pluto no!" pleaded Uranus and Neptune

"Which one!"

"I…I'm not sure…"

"You're lying! Firus destroy them"

"No!" pleaded Pluto "It's true!"

"Firus, Seferus!"

"Negaflare!"

"Blackrost!"

The blast headed toward the senshis unable to stop it.

'Is…Is this our end?' thought Rei peacefully closing her eyes 'I…Serenity, Endymion, girls….I'm so sorry but I can't….Eternity...please come'

"Eternity!"

There was an explosion then a huge cloud of dust was covering the area. Then silence, the silence of death.

**I know it was short but i promise next chapter will come next week. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


	9. Eternity

_**I'm finally back! I had too much work to update sooner. **_

**_Thanks for the reviews veronica155__, firemisstress47, __mysticamethyst87 ,neptune kitty and shinta _**

**Chapter 9 : Eternity**

Arius looked at the cloud slowly disappearing wanting to see the senshi's corpses when suddenly a bright light exploded.

"What's the hell?"

The three generals looked at the area, the senshi were alive, one of them had shielded the others. But protecting the others seemed to have killed her.

Moon was the first to recover she looked up and saw her most trusted senshi who had used her own body to protect them. She seemed to be petrified in a standing position, not even breathing. One by one the senshis looked at their saviour. Dead, she seemed to be dead, arms extended. Eternal Moon heard her friends crying and couldn't stop her own cry in despair

"Rei-chan noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She stood up and ran to her friend shaking her, trying desperately to make her react.

"Please Rei-chan look at me, yell at me, anything, onegai...You can't leave me... Rei-chan, please."

Uranus could only let a word pass her lips "Pyro"

She came to her friend, her little sister, followed by Neptune, Saturn, Pluto then the others, one by one. They looked at the fire senshi face, instead of her flaming violet eyes there seemed to be a void, nothing... her chest wasn't moving. Mercury was trying to find a pulse, a heartbeat... Nothing. With a cry of total despair Saturn tried to heal her... she wasn't reacting; she seemed frozen, frozen in death standing like the warrior she was. All of them were crying Moon transformed in her princess form, trying to use her crystal who had returned to her, forgotten by the stunned general, their only hope. It didn't react.

The inners sank in their knees, unable to stand their friends death, Mamoru in his prince form was holding his lover, looking tearfully at his friend, she was gone...

A crying Seiya touched her beautiful cheek 'Rei-chan, no, not you, not now...' He looked angrily at the Neo negaverse warriors "You're dead!" he let out a yell of pure rage.

Aruis and his Generals looked at the scene surprised, this senshi even giving her life had stopped powerful attacks it was impossible. Arius was dumbfounded Mars was an incredible warrior, yes she had given her life, but she had blocked his two most powerful generals attacks 'incredible'. He heard a laugh and turned to see Firus laughing like a mad man while Seferus seemed as surprised as him. He didn't know why but he was angry at his third in command 'how dare he! She was a real fighter she deserve respect even if she was our enemy.' He was about to make Firus shut up when a yell of pure rage could be heard.

"BASTARD! You... You killed my Pyro!" I'll destroy you even if it's the last thing I do! I'll destroy you! WORLD SHACKING!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"For Rei-chan! OAK EVOLUTION!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS"

"AQUA RAPSHODY"

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS"

The attack didn't faze them.

"Stupid girls you can't do anything against us" laughed Firus "Negaflare!"

They had used all their energy in that attack, nothing could be done, nothing. 'No I can do something' though the senshi of death and rebirth.

Pluto was absorbed looking at her dear friend thoughtfully 'Rei-chan...' She looked surprised at her friend dead body. 'Is.. is that a tear?'

She turned hearing her friends cry of pain. 'Eternity, please come to us, you can't let us die, please...' She looked at her daughter ready to attack, ready to die for the ones she loved. "Eternity please! It's time. Great Princess!"

"It's time to stop you even if I die in the process! Silence glaive enhance!"

"Noooooooooooooooo! Saturn!" cried Serenity

Suddenly a flash of light blinded every body. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

They all turned toward the source of the cry.

"It can't be..." whispered Mercury. They all began to run toward her.

"Rei-chan!"

"No!" said Pluto stopping them don't come near her she won't recognize you!"

"What are you saying Pluto!"

"Look at her eyes Serenity."

Mars had her eyes glazed, like hypnotised.

"What's... What's happening to her?" asked Fighter

"Destiny..." was the only word living the lips of the senshi of time. "Finally."

Firus attacked Mars

"Negaflare!"

While his companions were looking at the "dead senshi"

"She... It's... her…" was the only thing that Arius could say

Firus attack hit Mars but it didn't seem to hurt her. She wasn't even paying attention to him. She closed her eyes. Her outfit disappeared in fire leaving her naked the only thing on her was a necklace. She crossed her arms over her chest, the pendant began to glow. She opened her eyes and de crossed her arms saying at the same time.

"Power of Good and Evil transform!"

Every body gasped in shock

"It can't be" whispered Endymion

They all looked at the transformation. A cream dress appeared on Rei body a single tear fell from her cheek reappearing in her forehead, there, it mixed with the Mars and Moon insignia taking a really pale pink colour and solidifying in a jewel holding by two little chain by each side. A little wand appeared before her hand transforming in a sceptre when she grasped it. She was beautiful... she was the great princess... She was... Eternity.

"Py.. Pyro is our hime.." said Haruka

Eternity raised her hand that wasn't holding her sceptre. She finally opened her eyes and looked at Firus. Eyes glazed showing no emotion. She opened her hand

"Hell's Eternal flame."

A black and red fire shoot from her hand hitting him, destroying his shield, he didn't even have time to scream immediately becoming a pile of ashes.

"Eternity my dear it's good to see you again. Do you remember me?"

She looked at him "Arius. I...I think I remember you now... Out of my sight! Now!"

He chuckled, looking at her lustfully

"You haven't changed my love! I'll go now but don't forget I'll come back. You're mine"

"Arius, I'll never be yours. Next time I see you, you'll be dead;"

She clenched her teeth and muttered "Hell's Eternal flame"

"Dark Inferno!"

The two attacks clashed annulling each other.

"I'm far more powerful than in the Silver Millennium, love. See you later, hopefully in my bed." he winked and disappeared with Seferus

"Asshole better dead than with you!"

Suddenly she felt dizzy, flashes were hitting her, it was, it was her past, her memories were coming back, she was Beryl's daughter... all was coming back at once. Endymion, Selenity, Serenity ...'Oh God!' She held her head it was too much 'stop please, I...I can't take it!' She fell on her knees

"Eternity Hime!" the senshis ran to her trying to calm her

"Rei -chan what's happening?" asked Moon worried for her friend, her sister... the realisation hit her, Rei was her sister, she hold her "Si... Sister what's happening?"

"She's remembering." explained Pluto "we all will soon."

"Hime" said Neptune worried

"We're here" said Saturn trying to stop her Hime pain

Suddenly she stopped trembling, and came back to her human clothes, then she whispered something again and again crying but they couldn't understand her.

"What are you saying Rei-chan" asked Ami gently

"A monster... I'm a monster!" cried the priestess tears falling from her eyes

She stood up pushing away her friends and began running and before any of her friends could stop her, she was driving away in her motorcycle.

On the negaverse, Arius was in the throne room re passing the events of the day. Finally he had found her. The woman he searched for so long, his dark angel, his future queen.

'You'll be mine my love, now that I found you I'll never let you escape.'

"Arius, we lost her. What will we do now?"

"You're wrong Seferus we haven't lost her."

"But she awakened protecting the senshis."

"Yes but right now, hers memories are coming back; she'll be confused and scared. She'll be ready for us. Don't worry too much."

"But with Serenity and Endymion near her…"

"Don't mention his name! He won't have her! Never again!"

"Hai my Lord."

"We'll rule together the universe. It won't end like last time. Leave me alone now. I need to think about our next move."

'My love, this time you'll be mine. Selenity is not here to stop me and Endymion ….' He smirked 'He'll die as soon as he dares to touch you my fiery princess. Mars who would have tough that, very astute Selenity. I wouldn't have imagined that. But it's logical you always had fire in you love. A true spitfire, I remember our first meeting' Memories of the Silver millennium flooded

Flashback

"Arius what are you doing in my kingdom?"

"Queen Selenity I'm here to propose you an alliance against Beryl."

"Against your Queen, isn't that betrayal?"

"You know she's a treat for you and she's thinking of getting ride of me because I'm too powerful. Alone you won't defeat her but with my army …"

"You're quite sincere, I appreciate this…"

'I've got her! The Moon is mine.'

"However I don't think I can trust you. As soon as you'll have control over the Negaverse you'll try to destroy my kingdom."

Arius frowned 'bitch!'

"Take your time to think about my offer, my queen, we could make an alliance."

He stood up

"It'll help us both…"

"Mum!"

"Mother!"

Arius turned to look at the new persons entering in the throne room. The first girl was blond with beautiful blue eyes; she was wearing a white gown Selenity twin only younger, she seemed pure as crystal, an angel. But it was the second girl who caught his eyes she was beautiful with violet eyes and violet raven hair wearing a cream dress. 'A dark angel' was his first thought.

"Serenity, Eternity I told you to stay in your room!"

"But Mum" whined the blond princess "I want to go see the senshis."

"Majesty who are those beautiful ladies?" asked Arius

The blond girl blushed looking at him shyly while the dark haired girl eyed him suspiciously.

Selenity seemed disturbed by the way he eyed her girls. His lustful gaze didn't escape her.

"General Arius I present you my daughters Serenity and Eternity."

Arius kissed the two princess hands letting his lips linger while looking in the dark eyes of Eternity.

"Nice to meet you General"

"The pleasure is mine Princess."

Eternity looked away a little flustered. The General could feel a dark power within her and didn't understand why.

"General, our meeting is over. I'm sorry but I can't accept with your offer."

"Are you sure? I'll come back in a month to hear you definitive choice."

He turned toward the dark angel.

"I hope to see you soon my dear."

"General."

End flashback

When he turned back to the negaverse he couldn't stop his thoughts Eternity was always on his mind. As promised he came back a month later.

Flashback

"Majesty what's your decision? Will you ally with me?"

"As I said a month ago, I don't trust you and I can't ally with somebody I don't trust."

"Do you trust your family?"

"Of course!"

Arius smiled he caught her. He will have what he dreamed about since their last encounter

"So I have a proposition that will satisfy you."

"What is it?"

"Give me Eternity in marriage."

"What!"

"As your son in law you'll trust me and I'll protect you. Beside I want her."

"You can't be serious!"

"Mother, I think it's up to me to answer." Interrupted a new voice

"Eternity!" gasped the Queen

"I'm sorry General but I can't accept your offer, I don't love you."

Her answer was devoid of emotion. The Queen let out a sigh of relief

"You'll love me. You'll learn."

"I'm sorry but my heart is somebody else's"

Arius gritted his teeth

"I'll help Beryl destroy your Kingdom Selenity and then I'll take what's mine!"

"Out!" shouted the Queen losing her calm

He looked at Eternity

"You'll be mine my dark angel, my love and together will rule the Universe! There's something evil in you I can feel it. And that evil will take you to me!"

He took hold of her arms. Her gaze never wavered; he kissed her forcefully crushing her tender lips with his. She bitted him.

"Never!"

She punched him, eyes full of hate. He smirked at her

"You won't have a choice my love."

"OUT! Guards!" cried the Queen

"Don't worry my Queen; I'll come back for my dark Princess."

He smirked another time and looked in Selenity eyes.

"By the way, your daughter has a really beautiful necklace or is it adopted daughter?"

The eyes of the Queen were full of fear 'he knows, oh my god he knows!'

"I bet Eternity would like to know who is her true mummy don't you love?"

"What is he saying mother?"

"Don't listen Eternity!"

"Oh my god, it's true!"

"No my baby, don't listen! Guards!"

"I'm leaving, goodbye love see you soon"

End flashback

That day he understood who she really was. He saw her necklace only one time : Beryl's baby was wearing it before she throwed her toward a certain death. He didn't know how but she survived and ended up in the Moon kingdom. How he didn't know and didn't care. She'll become his Queen and with their two powers he'll rule the Universe.

After that day he spied her, and that's when he saw her with him! That bastard! He was kissing, even fucking what was his! But he had to wait, and look wishing it was his name she called.

Before Beryl attacked the Moon kingdom, he was sent away to fight the outers stopping the reinforcement toward the Moon. When he came back his love was dead, killed by her true mother. Then he had waited for her to reborn and finally she was here. To think she was just under his nose and he was about to kill her. Sailor Mars was his obsession, his love. Now he won't lose his chance to have her.

_**Another chapter ended. I know it was quite obvious that Rei was Eternity since the beginning. Hope you've like it. I'll try to update soon. Don't forget to review, please.**_


	10. The demon's daugther

**After a big writer block I finally ended this chapter! I've rewritten it at least 5 times. I hope you'll like it. Thanks to number three, mimi-chan, Princess ren, mysticamethist87, veronica155, anyonomous, shinta and YuLing for the reviews. I really hope you'll all like this new chapter.**

**Chapter 10: The demon's daughter**

Rei was crying in her room, she couldn't stop repeating "a monster, a monster."

She tried to stop her past from coming back but it came little by little, queen Selenity smiling at her, playing with Serenity, her first meeting with the outers, the inners, with Arius and later with Endymion, the death of her friends, her own death… All those painful and beautiful memories were hitting her like daggers. It was too much!

She went to the forest to train to stop the flow. During hours she punched and kicked not even noticing her injuries pushing herself at her max. She had to get ride of those memories. The guilt wouldn't leave her. Her mother had killed her friends, destroyed the Moon Kingdom and was about to destroy earth. 'What a lineage I have! A demon Queen as mother and my...father I have to think of something else! I'll become nut if I continue! The others will hate me! How could they care about something like me? I could very well kill them.' She fell on her knees, giving up and sobbing. "I….I'm a monster…All that pain, all that it's because of me. The girls were hurt because of me! I'm a demon! I don't have the right to live. But I promise you something Arius, I won't give up before killing you Aruis! No! I'll never be weak! Never! I'll destroy you Arius I'll destroy you!'

"Where did she go?" asked a rather disturbed senshi of wind "The bike is here but obviously she's not in the temple!"

"Calm down Ruka-chan it won't help us!"

"But Michi-chan! She needs us! You saw the state she was in when she left! She could do something stupid!"

"Give her a little more credit Haruka! She's only need a little time to sort out her feelings." Replied Michiru trying to block out her lover's disturbing thoughts

"But if she tries to…"

"That's enough!" cried the senshi of time losing for the first time her composure. Then she calmed herself and sjghed "She'll come back here Ruka-chan. I know you care for her as we all do but for now we have to wait" said Setsuna "If I asked the Inners and starlight not to pressure her it's to give her peace. She'll need it. You know she's having a really hard time with her memories and all."

"Setsuna-Mama is right, I have faith in her. She's not weak; she'll come out of it and then we'll be here for her, not matter what. We'll show her that no matter what we'll lover her. "

"I know, sorry. But it's just that I really care for my little pyro and I'm worried"

"As we are Ruka-chan, but we'll be here when she'll need us." Replied Michiru stroking confortfuly her back

Setsuna sighed in relief. 'That went better than with the others…' She thoughed about the discussion they had with the others senshis, it was rather heated. All wanted to see Rei, to run after her. Neither understood that she needed to be alone. 'She's without any doubt the most powerful being in all dimensions. Daughter of a demon queen and a warrior king. Such a power always has consequences. Even if I cannot see the future anymore I know that she'll have a lot of heartache… She'll need me and I promise by Cronos and Pluto that I'll never leave her whatever happens in the future I'll be there for her.'

"I'll stay here to speak to her. You come back to the mansion."

"But!"

"There's no buts Ruka she doesn't need all of us fusing around her. Beside you need to rest."

Haruka was about to argue another time when Hotaru stopped her.

"Ruka-papa, Suna-mama is right. If she saw all of us here she'll be scared."

"Scared! Taru-chan, she can't be scared of us!"

"You don't know how she feels, but I can imagine…She think that everybody will hate her and fear her because of her power…I felt it too Haruka-papa." Hotaru now was teary eyed "she thinks that nobody can love her because of her power of destruction, because she's bad…"

"Hotaru-chan, she's not" said Michiru pulling her daughter in her arms "and you aren't either and we love you with all we have."

"I know that Michiru-Mama but I took me time to understand…"

"Shh…Taru-chan don't cry my baby, I love you little one."

"We all love you Taru-chan."

"I love you too mamas and papa. And I love Rei-neesan too. Please give her time to understand. Calm and peace. At least for tonight, please. She'll have so much to face"

"They're right Ruka-chan. We'll be there first thing in the morning okay? Call us if you need anything Suna-chan. And tell her that we love her and we'll be here for her"

"Ok, see you later."

In the starlight mansion

"Who does she think she is! They can't stop us from seeing her!"

"Calm down Seiya, Pluto only wants to protect her…"

"But, she needs us! Did you saw in witch state she was! She was completely lost and confused!"

"Now is not the right time to see her, as you said she was confused and her guardians will help her, we would only scare her more" Princess Kaiyku stood up and stopped the passing senshi with a comforting hand on her shoulder "You have to understand the situation, Seiya, she just understood that a part of her is something that she always fought against and despised. That her own mother was responsible for the deaths of thousands…"

"Yeah and don't forget one thing" interrupted Yaten "She could kill thousands too. It's cute to be worried about her but don't forget what she is: a demon, a treat for Humanity."

"How dare you!" shouted Seiya ready to beat the crap out of his friend when Taiki stopped him

"Even if what Yaten is saying is a little harsh he isn't totally wrong. She could be a treat for the Universe even greater than Chaos."

"And you, are you forgetting that her and the Inners gave their lives for us and their princess without a second thought? Did you forget that!"

"I know that she is a good person now but what worries me is the future, it's if the enemy brainwashed her or if she simply snapped or something we wouldn't be able to stop her. I think that…"

"Taiki-kun, you're too much speculating. Yes there's dark in her and yes she could destroy everything but everyone as darkness in them even you or me. It wouldn't be fair to condemn her because of what ifs. I'll speak with her and we'll see what will happen. There's nothing else we can do."

"But princess you know that…"

"I know Yaten-kun. I'll call a meeting with Serenity and the Inners tomorrow and we'll see what they think about the matter. But for now we wait and see what happens."

"Princess I'll come with you."

"No Seiya-kun. I know you appreciate her but for now you stay away. At least till I speak with her alone."

Rei came back at the temple several hours later. She was covered with blood and bruises. She entered her room without a sound wincing at how sore she was. She needed to clean herself and heal her injuries or her ojiichan would flip. She didn't expect to see Usagi waiting for her. The moon princess gasped when she saw her friend condition.

"Rei-chan what happened? Were you attacked? Why didn't you call us?"

"I wasn't attacked Usagi, I was training, I forced myself a little."

"A little! You're covered with blood! Let me clean your cuts."

She tried to lead Rei to her bed but the fire senshi resisted.

"I don't need your help, I'll heal myself."

"What? ...Oh yes it's true you can heal. I have forgotten."

Rei processed healing herself while Usagi was looking at her. She was making her nervous. Was she here to pronounce the senshi's sentence? After all she was a treat. Enable to bear the silence any longer, she snapped.

"What the hell do you want Usagi?"

"Did you remember all your past…our past?" asked Usagi in a quite tone. Rei looked away

"I don't want to speak about it."

"You know we have to."

"I know..." she sighed defeated "I remember all my past. It's...it's difficult to speak about it…Besides there's not a lot to say. My mother was Beryl, my father, well, a warrior king from another planet. My mother tried to kill me but as you can see she failed…Too bad. Do you want to know something else?"

"Rei-chan, don't speak like this!"

"LIKE WHAT? Now you can see why I'm so mean with you, after all I'm half a demon. You should kill me when you have the opportunity!"

"Rei-chan, you're not mean just hot tempered, I love you Rei-chan how could I hurt you? you're my friend, no…" she smiled sadly "my sister."

"No I'm not! We're not blood related. When you'll remember all of this shit you won't say that anymore. My mother killed your friends, mother and lover. I'm like a bomb I could snap and kill everybody! How can you forgive that!"

"Because as you say it was your mother not you. You're one of my senshi, I know you…"

"You know nothing! I…I could have done that too I didn't have the chance but I had the power to do so. Kuso, I was a treat for my own mother!"

"But my mom loved you" Usagi was now crying, looking helplessly at her friend emotionless eyes.

"Lies! She feared me and my power, don't speak about something you don't remember! Wait till you do! She couldn't kill me so to control me she made me a senshi protector of her only daughter. I…I lost so much because of you, your mother and mine, so much, in this life and in the other…"

"Rei-chan, I'm sorry, I never…"

"Leave me alone please, I need some time alone or I'll do things I'll regret all my life."

"I…"

"Please, Serenity-Hime"

"Rei-chan…" replied Usagi tearing up when she sensed the gap Rei was building between them by using her title but she recovered forcing back the tears "I'll leave Rei-chan but you have to know something, we love you, all of us, and you have us. If you need us we'll be there."

Usagi left silently the shrine.

After a long shower Rei was feeling a little better, she was beginning to sort out her past. She really didn't have the choice. She wanted to meditate when she heard a knock.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kayiku, can I come in?"

'Oh no! Can't they leave me in peace!' she sighed trying to calm her temper "Yeah, come in."

Kayiku entered her room.

"How are you feeling Eternity."

Rei snorted "You're the first one to call me that."

"Well it's your true name, isn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose, so what do you want?"

"I was worried about you and the starlights too Seiya the most" she chuckled. "I think he likes you."

"Is that all? As you see I'm fine, all I want right now is meditating behind the fire."

"Eternity hime, I know it's difficult for you right now, but don't forget that there are people who love you here, who are worried."

"They don't need to, I'm fine. Don't worry, I won't enter in a killing rampage" snapped Rei

"Did you recover your memories?" asked the princess ignoring on purpose her comment

"Yes… but I would have rather not."

"Arius wants you." She stated simply

"I know but don't worry I don't plan to join forces with him even if I'm a monster."

"I know" she smiled "and you're not a monster. You have a lot of power to make good."

"And a lot of power to destroy."

"The two of us know very well that if you wanted you could have already cause damage to this world. True?"

Rei snorted "If you say so."

"I've decided to call a senshi meeting tomorrow morning with the inners, you and the outers can come if you want."

"Want to gauge the treat?"

"No, I want to prevent unnecessary tensions between allies."

"If you say so… I won't be coming. You will be more at ease if I'm not there and I don't like the idea of being here to listen people diciding of my future but I'll call the outers to tell them. Thanks for telling me."

"Ill be going now…" before she left she looked at Rei a last time "You are the equilibrium between good and evil, you'll choose your destiny alone without pressuring…Listen to your heart Princess, it won't lie to you."

For the first time since her transformation Rei smiled geniumly.

"Thanks Kayiku-san and say hi to the guys for me. You helped me a lot."

"No problem Eternity-chan, take care

Kayiku left the shrine hoping that she had helped her new friend and prevented a tragedy.

Rei stood there looking at Kayiku retreating form when she decided to speak.

"Suna-chan why don't you come in? You know it's bad to spy."

Setsuna chuckled.

"You spotted me a long time ago so don't call it spying."

"True, I sensed your energy when I was training. So what brings you here?"

"As everybody I was worried. The others wanted to see you too but I ask them to leave you alone tonight but I see that Serenity and Kaiyku couldn't stay away."

"Yeah so much for being alone… You heard what she said about the meeting…"

"You want us to go?"

"You're free to go if you want."

"Okay. Hotaru is taking everything pretty badly; she's really worried and hurt."

"Oh, because of the mistress nine thing…"

"Yes, she loves you dearly and doesn't want to see you suffer."

"She shouldn't worry for me, my little firefly…" said Rei with a lot of tenderness in her voice

"You'll always have us you know that, doesn't you?"

"Yes Suna-chan, I know. Thanks for being here for me."

"No problem and I thought it was better for you to see me than Ruka-chan, she probably would have put you in one of her infamous bear hug and you could have suffocated."

"True, she'll kill somebody one day with that! It could be a good attack against youmas!"

The two began laughing imagining a 'poor' youma in the receiving end of on,e of those hugs. But then, Setsuna became serious abording a topic that was avoided till then.

"Rei-chan do you remember all the happenings in the Silver Millennium? With Serenity and Endymion, I mean."

Rei face sobered up

"Yeah, it's still a little confusing, but I think I remember all of it at least the most important stuff. It won't be easy to face him. But I think I made the right choice back then even if…" she trailed of.

"He'll remember soon probably tonight or tomorrow, I can sense it. Be prepared to face him. He won't appreciate the fact you manipulated him back then."

"I know but it hurt me too. It was the best for the kingdom and for Serenity, I couldn't do that to her. It was his destiny, our destiny. Sometimes you have to forget your own well being for a better good."

"I'll give you an advice: tell him everything, it's the best. Lying or hiding the true will only hurt more than anything."

I think I need to be alone Suna-chan to meditate about that."

Setsuna hugged her friend

"Okay, be careful and if you need me call me."

"I'll do it. Bye Suna-chan and I'll come to the mansion tomorrow; I think we need to have a talk"

"Okay we'll stay there tomorrow so you can come by whenever you want to."

Rei headed to the fire room she needed to meditate alone. After a few minutes images flashed in the fire. Images of the Silver Millennium…Of a couple waltzing in a garden.

'Shit, I have to take that of my mind. Calm down Rei'

Now it was the same couple kissing in the grass.

'Snap out of it!'

Mamoru jumped in his bed.

"What was that! Me and… It can't be!"

An image appeared in his mind, he was kissing a woman in the grass during the Silver Millennium.

"Oh my god" was all he could say before he drifted in memories.

**Next chapter will be ready really soon, I only have to change one or two things in it and then post it so It'll be updated next week. It will be a flashback chapter explaining a lot of stuff. Review please.**


	11. Endymion's memories

**Well here's the new chapter i'm really sorry but Icouldn't update sooner. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it. **

**Thanks to veronica155(i received your last review while updating), PyroRei, Princess Ren, shinta arctic assasin and Silver Sailor Ganymede(by the way thanks for telling me about the spelling if you see anything else don't hesitate to tell me.). I really don't know if you'll like it but please leave me a review.**

**Chapter 11: Endymion's memories**

_**Flashback**_

It was his first time in the Moon. Such a beautiful kingdom. He had come here with his generals to meet the queen Selenity and to begin comercial transaction with the Moon. After a meeting witch had lasted all day, he decided to take a walk in the gardens and admire the scenery. This was so peaceful. The meeting had ended with an accord. Now he had a free week to spend in here. After a few minutes, he came to sit in a bench under a tree. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a black cat rushing toward a tree not too far from him. The cat spoke seemingly upset looking up in the tree.

"Princess! You know the queen hate to see you climbing in trees! Come down immediately and go attend your lesson!"

"Luna stop this bickering! I was meditating! Beside you're not my guardian but Serenity's, so you don't have to worry about me."

"I don't care! It's not proper of a princess to do this kind of things!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming down."

Endymion saw a young woman jumping out of the tree, she was really graceful. She was gorgeous with dark hair and eyes.

"Luna, Eternity where are you?"

"Here princess, we're coming!" responded the cat

While it was distracted by the new voice coming from the palace, the girl named Eternity escaped. She headed toward him. She smiled and winked at him before climbing in the tree above his head.

"Eternity come on, we have to come back in the castle." Said the cat, not hearing an answer she turned around "Eternity?...She... She's gone! I...I can't believe it! Princess Eternity of the Moon come back here immediately!"

Luna spotted Endymion and came to him.

"Your majesty did you saw a dark haired girl?"

"Sorry but I didn't see anybody."

"Oh…" she turned back toward the castle, muttering under her breath "when I catch you Princess! Wait till the Queen hear about that!"

Endymion looked up when the cat was finally gone.

"She's gone you can show up now."

"Thanks." The girl leap out of the tree "She would have lectured me. I can't stand these lessons, they're so boring!"

"But we need them even if they are. It's the price to become a good ruler"

"It's true but today I needed a break."

She looked at him "By the way who are you? I never saw you in the palace before."

"My name is Endymion, I'm the Earth's Prince and you mylady?"

"I'm Princess Eternity, Queen Selenity's older daughter."

"Nice to meet you."

"Do you want to have a tour of the garden? It's quite famous over the solar system for it's flowers"

"I would like to. I heard that it has all sort of flowers coming from all the system I would really like to see it."

"Then come with me."

_**End flashback**_

After that day Eternity and Endymion became pretty good friends. Eternity was fiery, spirited and hot tempered. He met the younger Moon princess, Serenity, who was a cheerful and inocent, two days later. The three of them became good friends. By the end of his journey, he understood that separating himself from the two women would be difficult. A party was held the day before he left. Serenity and Eternity seemed as sad as him. He would miss them. He danced with Serenity during the night but couldn't seem able to reach Eternity. Later he decided to search for her. He ended in the garden where he met her for the first time. There she sat alone in the bench, lost in her thoughts.

_**Flashback**_

"You didn't dance with me tonight"

"Hm? Oh Endy-kun it's you."

"I saw you dance with Jadeite-kun but not with me, why?"

"Well you were dancing with Sere-chan. I didn't want to intrude beside I only danced once with Jedeite and the palace is already gossiping about it. I hate it when those people are looking...it's like they waiting for me to miss a step or something... "

"Eternity-chan they are only looking at you in admiration. But that can be arranged." He smiled at her and extended his hand "Princess Eternity would you dance with me?"

"Here?" she asked surprised "but there's no music and..."

"Please."

She gave up; he took her in his arms, leading her in the middle of the grass, dancing a waltz without music. She closed her eyes, bending her head across his chest. After a few minutes he stopped. She opened her eyes regretfully and looked at him. He smiled at her and took her chin. He could feel her pulse accelerating and her soft breath in his face. He bent down and kissed her lips. He drew back and looked at her for the permission to continue. She blushed and smiled shyly at him and returned his kiss. After a little while, it became less soft and more demanding. Passion igniting, fire seemed to rush in their veins. He didn't have enough of her, he wanted to have all of her. She seemed to tense but then she gave in and did the same. His hand who was on her chin came to rest in the small of her back massaging her while her hands were massaging his scalp. They didn't have enough of each other. After a while he laid her in the grass and begun to kiss her neck and shoulders making her moan. His hands were on her hips he couldn't stop himself. Little by little they removed each other clothing. He kissed her everywhere and finally came back to her lips, he looked in her eyes, stopping all movement, silently asking for her permission. She spoke for the first time since their dance.

"I want you, please, I lo… I love you."

He smiled at her and just before becoming one.

"I love you too."

_**End flashback**_

Later that night they came back to the castle and after professing their love another time, they left each other. He left in the morning heading toward earth. He said he'll came back and marry her. He said he couldn't live without her.

Three month later, the war between the negaverse and the Moon kingdom begun. Earth andMoon lost all contact. He came back during a masked bal. He observed her during the night she seemed so sad. She had changed but why? That fire in her seemed to have disapeared. Finally, he spotted her alone and came to speak with her.

_**Flashback**_

"You're as gorgeous as in my memories."

She gasped

"Endy-k…Prince Endymion?"

"Hai my love."

She was about to run in his arms but seemed to change her mind in the last moment. She seemed ...afraid?

"Is every thing okay sweetheart?"

"I.." she seemed ready to cry. "I'm sorry my Prince but I'm not the one for you."

"What! Eternity-chan what's happening? Is it because of the war? Youknow that i'm against Beryl too, she's a mad woman. I tried to tell your mother but she wouldn't listen saying that the earth and negaverse must be allies because she saw my generals with !Beryl. They betrayed me! I didn't know anything please believe me"

"It's not that I know you would never betray us!"

"Then what it is? Don't you love me anymore?"

"So much happened since your departure. I… I'm not her daughter. I…I'm not the right one for you…"

"What? You're not..." he seemed to recover quickly, dismissing the questios that were plaging his mind "But, but... I don't care if you're not a Princess! I love you! I'll renounce to the throne, we could escape together."

"No! Your people need you now more then ever! You'll find somebody else and ... and me too, someday. I'm sorry please accept my choice. If you ever loved me, accept my choice"

"Please reconsider your choice"

He was ready to argue but then he saw it in her eyes, the determination she wouldn't change her mind, atleast not now. But he'll wait an oportunity. He sighted and looked at her defeated

"If it's what you want… but I'll never forget you, us."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and managed a tearfull smile.

"Thanks you, my ...friend, thank you so much."

"Eternity where were you" asked Serenity coming in the balcony.

"I'm here!" said the Princess in a cheerful voice trying to mask her sadness "come to see who is with me."

"En…Endymion!" said the Moon princess blushing

"Hi Serenity long time no see."

Eternity smiled sadly at them and took their hands putting them together then she left without another word. But Endymion understood her silent request, she asked him to make happy Serenity and he would as his last proof of love.

_**End flashback**_

After that Serenity and Endymion became an item. He kissed her after she professed her undying love to him hoping he could forget the dark princess. Later that night, Beryl attacked destroying the Moon kingdom. Eternity died trying to protect him and Serenity from Beryl. He remembered that with her last energy she united his and Serenity's hand. He remembered Beryl cry of rage and despair when she probably understood who the woman she just killed was. Then the blast that ended his and Serenity's lives.

Rei had been meditating during hours but she couldn't concentrate well. Those damn memories were plaguing her.

"Damn! It would have been better if we didn't remember!"

She remembered his hands on her, his kisses…

"Stop it Rei he's Usagi's! You made the right choice when you decided to end it! It was the best for her and the kingdom! Even if I loved him he wouldn't become king now he'll be. Selenity was right I wasn't the right one for him, Usa-chan is!"

Queen Selenity had required her presence two days after Endymion departure. She had explained to her that she knew what was happening between the young couple ant that it wasn't right. Then she told her the true about her arrival in the Moon Kingdom. She didn't know who her mother was, she was abandoned. She'll never be Queen because she wasn't a real Lunarian. Serenity was, she'll become Queen after her mother and Eternity will become one of her guardians: Sailor Mars. The heir of the martian kingdom had died some years ago and the martian king accepted to train her and make her his succesor. She argued with the Queen wanting to stay with her dear Prince she didn't care about ruling the Moon kingdom or Mars and left needing to sort it out. Then, two days later, Serenity told her that she was in love with Endymion. She didn't have the choice, for her family, for her kingdom she'll break her own heart leaving Endymion and leading him in her adopted sister arms.

Suddenly a voice snapped her of her thoughts.

"How dared you!"

She gasped and stood up. There he was. He seemed radiating with anger and sorrow.

"Ma…Mamoru-san what are you doing here?"

"How dared you!" he said more loudly

"What are you…?"

He interrupted her saying through two words that make her heart stop.

"I remember."

"Mamoru, I…"

"You didn't give me the choice! I loved you and you didn't give me the choice!"

"I… Mamoru it was for the best."

"For what! For who! Selenity? Serenity? The kingdom? What about me and you!"

She looked away

"It was a mistake."

In two strides he was before her, holding her arms forcefully

"You lie! Why didn't you tell me when you remembered?"

"Tell you what!" she answered full of anger "That during the Silver Millennium we were fucking! You had the choice Mamoru not during the Silver Millennium but three years ago! Don't you remember? You chose her over me!"

"But I didn't know what I know now! For her you decide to let happiness go! Our happiness!"

"Weren't you happy with her?"

"I…"

Suddenly he crushed his lips against hers. They begun to kiss with all they had when Rei came back to her senses. She pushed him away from her and yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you want Crystal Tokyo or Chibi Usa!"

"It has nothing to do with us!"

"You'll lose them if we continue! Don't you understand! I made the better choice for our future! Don't you understand!"

"I want you, I …love you."

She sighed

"No my friend, you love a memory. Sort your feelings or you'll regret it later. We'll forget about what had happened here today. Okay? Usagi needs you now more than ever."

"Hai. You're right, I'm sorry."

"Forget it"

She hugged him.

Suddenly the doors burst open, Seiya and Setsuna appeared before them. Seeing the couple embracing made Seiya frown. 'How dare he !'

"Hime" said Setsuna "there's an attack in the park."

Rei looked worriedly at her

"Arius?"

"With Seferus and a lot of youmas."

"Let's go. Where are the others?"

"Already there."

"Okay, we'll talk later" said Rei looking at Mamoru. He nodded.

"Will have to be careful I never saw has many youmas gathered together" said Seiya standing between Rei and Mamoru.

"They won't stay alive for long." Replied Sailor Mars ready for battle.

I**_ really didn't know if i should have made this chapter. I doesn't mean at all that the final paring will be Rei/Mamoru. I wrote it because i absolutly hated the way Rei and Mamoru relasionship ended in the anime. I mean it was like Rei feelings weren't important at all. Usagi and Mamoru were meant to be so well they forgot about her only saying in an episode that she didn't really love him. It's been quite some years since i saw this episode but i remember being desapointed by this. I wanted to try to change that part. _**

_**I really hope it wasn't too bad. It was ready since monday but i hesitated a lot before posting it. I'm not totally sure about the parings so tell me what you would like to see. I have already something in mind but i'll need to write more chapter before seeing if it's going to work but if you have any suggestion...**_

_**Please let me a review to tell me what you think about it. Next chapter will be better (i hope) i already begun it. I'll try to post it soon at least a chapter per month.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been a really long time since my last update. It's just that a lot of things in the last months and I couldn't work on my fic. **

**I would like to thanks every person who reviewed my last chapter.**

**Here's the new chapter, hope you'll like it **

**Chapter 12: Sailor Moon Mars**

The four senshi arrived in the park later. The battle was already raging. Mars threw an Eternal volcano toward the youmas destroying ten of them. The other cried of happiness when they saw their friends. After hours of fighting 30 youmas were left and of course Seferus and Arius. They all were exhausted and Rei couldn't seem to take her Princess form. They were about to attack another time when Pluto stopped them.

"It'll only exhaust us even more; we need to release news power. And I only see a way to do it : Hime, you have to take you real senshi form."

"What?" asked Rei surprised. "What are you speaking about? I'm already in it."

"No you aren't. You know that Eternal Sailor Moon appeared after uniting all the senshi's powers. I don't have time to explain but Queen Selenity gave you powers as the martian king did. We need to unleash those powers as well as the outers powers."

"But.."

"Could you cut out the chit chat please! We're being attacked right now!" yelled Healer ducking another attack that was thrown toward them

"Do you trust me Hime?" asked Pluto "Because it's the only way to defeat those youmas but it'll be painful"

"Go ahead, I believe in you Puu."

"Then, don't move whatever happens and forgive me for what I'm about to do. Pluto power!" her tiara disappeared replaced by the Pluto symbol. "Dead scream!"

The attack wasn't directed toward the youmas but toward Rei. The other cried in despair as they saw it hit the fire senshi.

"Are you crazy Pluto!" cried Fighter trying to help the fire senshi but she was held back by the senshi of time

"Your turn!" she yelled to the others guardians

"Nooooooo!" cried Moon "Stop this insanity!"

"Neptune power!" the Neptune symbol appeared in Michiru forehead "Deep submerge!"

"Uranus power! World shacking!"

"Saturn power! Silence attack!"

The three blasts hit Mars making her cry in pain. 'Why did Pluto ask me to do that? She's supposed to be my friend… I believe in her, she wouldn't hurt me without a good reason! What if…' Then she understood.

The senshi's attack had created some sort of energy ball in wich Rei was trapped. The Inners couldn't see inside, they could only hear Rei cry of pain.

"Eternal Moon attack her now!" cried Pluto

"No she's my friend! How can you betray her!"

"Moon do it, Pluto knows what she's doing" said Tuxedo Kamen in a quiet tone. He had understood too, with his memory restored, he understood why the fusion between the outers and mars had to be painful like that.

"But..."

"Now!"

"Mamo-chan, I can't…"

"Have faith in me Usako and in the Outers. We would never hurt her if there was another way."

"H…hai Mamo-chan. Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!""

Inside the ball, Rei looked toward Mars.

"Mars power!"

A red ray of light coming from Mars hit the energy ball which exploded. When the smoke dissipated, the senshi could see Rei naked, covered with wounds in a huge crater a brooch was floating in front of her. She took it and cried.

"Moonlight of Mars transforms!"

Before the astounded eyes of the senshis, youmas and Generals, Rei transformed in sailor Moon Mars. She wore a black fuku with purples bows, in the centre of her front bow stood the brooch with the symbols of the outer planet inside of it, and in its center, the Moon and Mars symbol entwined; her boots were the same than Eternal Moon but in black and purple. Her tiara was engraved with a purple stone in its centre. Her choker was purple with a gold star in the middle. She looked at them.

"I'm Sailor Moon Mars and" she looked at the youmas "I'll destroy you in the name of the Moon and Mars. Volcano explosion!"

The blast seemed a world shacking but it was made of fire; it hit 10 youmas who were destroyed. Arius was looking at the battlefield with an evil smirk.

'So beautiful…my love, so strong too but you're tired, it's probably our only chance to have you, your friends are hurts they won't be able to help you either… You're mine!'

She threw another attack: "Fire submerge!"

8 youmas were left. She made appear a glaive who was black with a flame just before the lame.

"War scream!"

Only ashes reminded of the youmas presence. Seferus attacked.

"Blackrost!"

Moon Mars used her glaive to protect her friends and herself.

"Fire wall!"

A shield of fire stopped the attack.

"That's… That's like the outers attacks!" said Fighter

"Well they are, only more powerful and fire based" explained Pluto who was on her knees clearly exhausted as were the others outers. They had attacked with all they had to give her more power.

"It's for that that you…"

"Yes, it was the only way to improve her power. As she is not really a Moon princess, she can't fuse as easily as Serenity with the outers powers. It has to be done the hard way. And now she'll be able to improve our powers too as the four of us are linked to her. But now she's a little weak, she'll need to rest before doing it. The transformation has exhausted her. But I didn't have another choice we couldn't have won the youmas."

"So you all will become more powerful?" asked Mercury clearly intrigued

"I think so; she'll pass a new power to us. But we need to leave now."

"How can we do that! Do you really think they'll let us leave just like that!"

"That's right, you won't leave." Chuckled a dark voice "How stupid of you Pluto! I thought that you were wiser!" said Arius from behind her

"What?"

"Now it's my chance to have what's rightfully mine and you won't be able to do anything about it, you're too weak right now and look at her she's too exhausted and wounded to fight me! I should thank you; you made it easy for me!"

While Seferus was attacking the fire moon senshi, Arius used the distraction to throw a powerful attack toward her.

"Dark Inferno!"

"No Mars! Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!"!" Eternal Moon tried to stop the attack soon was helped by Seiya and Mamoru

"Starlight serious laser"

Eternal Moon, Tuxedo kamen and fighter tried to stop the powerful attack who was headed toward the fire senshi.

The general angered by their intervention attacked them. Fighter and Tuxedo tried to shield Moon while a horrified Moon Mars ran toward them, using her body to shield Seiya, Usagi and Mamoru.

"Spitfire no!"

Disoriented by the blast, Mars didn't have time to react as she was attacked another time by Arius and by Seferus from behind. Before the horrified senshis she collapsed after receiving the hit.

Tuxedo transformed in his prince form and used his sword to protect her, Fighter at his side trying to prevent the General from coming near her. Eternal Moon was at Mars side looking at her thoughtfully 'she did the same thing at the end of the Silver Millenium, she died protecting Endymion and me… And… I remember…'

Endymion evaluated the situation. The outers were looking at the scene unable to act too exhausted to even move. The Inners and the remaining Starlights were entertained by Seferus and couldn't help either barely keeping their own against the General. It was only the three of them and the unconscious Mars.

"Stop here Aruis, I won't let you take her away from me."

"From you? She never was yours Endymion! She was mine since the beginning and always will be! You only had her body once, a stupid mistake but it will never happen again! Tonight I'll take her in my bed not in the dirt like you did!"

"What is he saying?" asked Fighter furious by the unintendo

"Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi tentatively.

"I…I…"

"What I'm saying little baka is that your dear Prince is not the 'oh so wonderful Prince' as you though him to be."

'… Mamo-chan does he... no… it can't be…' she looked at her lover sorrowfully and was even more worried when he didn't meet her gase, preferring to look hatefuly at Arius.

"You're so blind! Did you really think that he was in love with you? All he ever wanted was the power not you!"

"Usako he's lying! He's trying to confuse us, don't listen!"

" Am I lying when I say that you slept with my dark angel in the Silver Milenium?"

"I…I… It was then, I …"

"Mamoru is it true?" asked Usagi calmly

He looked at her then, eyes full of guilt.

"I…Yes. Back then we have been lovers but it was before us. I just remembered tonight…"

"You bastard!" cried Seiya punching him

"Stop! Don't you understand he's trying to divide us!"

"I'm only stating the true Endymion."

"That's the past now Mamo-chan and I are happy" said Usagi trying to convince herself

"Is that true Endymion? So that mean that you don't love Eternity anymore, right?" asked Arius innocently

"I..."

"He cares for her but I'm sure he doesn't love her if he did he would be with her."

"Should we tell her the true Endy-kun?" mocked Arius

"What is he speaking about?

"Well it was my dear Princess who ended this foolishness not the other way around my dear… But now it's not important anymore as my love will come back to me."

Usagi left Rei and made her way toward Mamoru.

"Tell me Mamo-chan, you love her only as a friend right?" he didn't answer her "right?" she repeated, her voice wavering

"Usako now is not the time to speak about it… We'll speak later, alone."

"Mamo-chan onegai answer me!"

"You bastard!" cried Seiya punching Endymion repeatedly "First Usagi now Rei! You want all of them for yourself don't you! Bastard!"

"Seiya stop! Please stop!" Usagi tried to stop him from hurting Mamoru when a cry interrupted them.

"Hime!"

Arius had reappeared before Rei forgotten body taking her in his arm he smirked at the senshi looking at him in horror.

"Well I see you are all very busy so I'll leave you to sort out your problems in family and of course I take with me my dear koibito"

"No stop right now!" cried Uranus who was barely standing "Leave my chibi-ono alone!"

Seferus who had beaten the inners reappeared at Arius side

"My dear it's too late, you have lost. Do you want me to kill them my Lord?"

"No let them live I want to see their faces when I'll come back with my fiancée to see how she kills them herself as a proof of her undying love for me and as a gift for our wedding."

They began to laugh; he took her brooch from her uniform and threw it away then disappeared.

**Another chapter ended, sorry for the long delay but well I had two really bad months and couldn't work on the fic sooner. Things are going better now so I hope to update soon. **

**Next chapter will be quite eventful as Usagi and Mamoru will have to sort things out and with Rei is in Arius hands.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed**

**I'm searching names for the outers news attacks if you have any idea tell me. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
